


I - Oujou-sama to baka Samurai

by Lysea



Series: Maria no Subarashi Monogatari (La Maravillosa Historia de Maria) [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Road Trips, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Es un día cualquiera en la Yorozuya cuando una adinerada y bella heredera de un imperio comercial llega para contratar al trío, ya que necesita que la acompañen a un viaje por la montaña cuyo objetivo es recuperar a su esposo, que lleva desaparecido trece años.•Este sería el primer escrito a leer de toda mi ficción de "Personaje Original x Canon" basada en "Gintama".•El título traducido sería más o menos "La señorita y el samurái idiota."•Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen y los uso sin ánimo de lucro, pero mis personajes originales sí, así que no usar sin mi permiso.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maria no Subarashi Monogatari (La Maravillosa Historia de Maria) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752583
Kudos: 7





	1. Primer Acto: La caridad y la moda hacen extrañas amistades

[Escena: Interior de la Yorozuya. Todos por allí haciendo sus cosas habituales y Shinpachi está pasando la escoba. Kagura de repente está mirando mal a Gintoki, que se da cuenta. Su gesto es entre enfadada y harta].

Gintoki: (también algo mosqueado, con una vena en la frente) Oye, tú, ¿qué?¿Qué pasa, a qué viene esa mirada?

Kagura: (encogiendo los hombros y frunciendo el ceño más) No sé si debería decirle a Gin-chan algo qué sé o dejar que se sorprenda-aru. No me fío nada de él.

Gintoki: Oye, niña..., me estás enfadando de verdad con esa actitud, ¿qué es lo qué estás pensando ahora, eh?

Kagura: (sacudiendo la mano enfrente de su cara) Te lo diré... antes de que sea demasiado tarde para advertirte y lo fastidies. (Kagura coge aire).  
"He conseguido una clienta rica-aru, pero rica-aru de verdad, de esas personas que sacuden billetes delante de tu cara.

(Shinpachi deja caer la escoba y mira a Kagura. Gintoki se levanta del banco y se acerca a un centímetro de su cara).

Gintoki: (Gritando en la cara de Kagura) ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Cuéntame todo eso! ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo viene? ¡Dímelo todo!

Shinpachi: (apartando a Gintoki) ¿Quieres dejar espacio a Kagura-chan? No nos contará lo que sabe si la agobias.

Kagura: (alejándose) ¡Qué asco-aru!¡Fuera! Te diré todo para que me dejes en paz...

Gintoki: Ah... Está bien, está bien. Kagura-chan, por favor, háblanos de ésa apreciada posible clienta.

Kagura: (suspirando) De acuerdo, escuchad...

[Flashback:

(Kagura está acurrucada en una fachada de una tienda, con la ropa ajada y algo agujereada, es de noche y está empezando a chispear; Kagura alza la vista a una sombra recortada por una farola.)

Voz en off de Kagura: Antes de conoceros, cuando llegué a Edo y estuve vagando, incluso antes de encontrar aquellos criminales, entonces vino a mí un ángel sin alas-aru, una mujer maravillosa (se ve la figura oscura a contraluz, con los ojos verdes brillantes sobre iluminados, de una mujer con mucho pelo, con un paraguas con los colores del arco iris.)

Desconocida (seiyuu Kikuko Inoue): Vaya, vaya..., chiquilla, qué ropa más bonita llevas, me encanta ese estilo. ¿Quieres acompañarme para que no se te moje más y te la pueda arreglar? Además tenemos la cena preparada en casa y pareces hambrienta.  
(Cara de Kagura sorprendida y luego sonriendo y diciendo "¡Sí".)

-Se acaba el flashback].

Kagura: (con una sonrisa nostálgica) Entonces fuimos a su casa, me cosió la ropa, cené con ella y su familia cosas deliciosas y me dejó dormir en su sofá-aru.  
"Me fui de madrugada para no molestar más; ella estaba despierta y me dijo que era bienvenida siempre que quisiera, y que fuera a verla su trabajo-aru, en los Almacenes Hatsume; es la jefa del departamento de arreglos y ropa a medida-aru, también de vestidos de novia occidentales. Creo que su papá es el dueño de los Almacenes.

(Gintoki y Shinpachi intercambian miradas, luego miran a Kagura, que está tranquilamente sentada. Se acercan y empiezan a preguntarle a gritos cosas como: "¿qué?¿una señorita rica?¿qué quiere? ¿por qué viene?" La agarran de los hombros y la zarandean. Kagura se enfada y les pega un golpe a cada uno, que aparecen a una distancia con los ojos en blanco y humo en la cabeza.)

Kagura: (enfadada) De verdad pesados, ¿me dejaréis acabar antes de que llegue ella? (piden disculpas y se sientan obedientes). Mattakuu... Desde entonces voy a su departamento a que me arregle la ropa-aru e incluso me ha hecho algún vestido nuevo.

Shinpachi: (dándose un golpe en la mano con el puño) ¡Ah, eso explica que siendo tan pobre lleves unas telas tan caras en tus vestidos y la variedad que tienes!

Gintoki: (asintiendo con la cabeza) ¡Sí! Yo me lo preguntaba también; prefería no saber nada a que me lo dijese y entonces tener que pagarle la ropa.

Kagura: (alzando el puño enfadada otra vez) ¿Queréis recibir de nuevo, malditos?

Shinpachi: (pensativo) Lo que no termino de entender es... ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella en vez de irte con esa panda de mafiosos, Kagura-chan? ¿No te hubiera tratado como una hija?

Kagura: (triste) Es que... no quise abusar de su generosidad-aru... Pensaba que si me ponía pesada terminaría rechazándome. Aunque si me hubiera quedado con ella no me hubiera atropellado Gin-chan con su scooter-aru.  
"Esta tarde vendrá a hacernos un encargo-aru porque dice que tiene una cosa personal y cree que nosotros la ayudaremos.  
"Y lo que yo quería (clavando la mirada enfadada en Gintoki), por favor, Gin-chan, es una señora madre de dos chicos de mi edad, que son mis amigos..., trátala con mucho respeto sin intentar nada extraño; Mairi-chan es un ángel-aru, buena y generosa, una gran madre y una mujer libre-aru, no necesita a tipos siniestros desempleados babeando-aru detrás de ella.

Gintoki: ¿Jah? ¡Qué mala imagen tienes de mí! ¿Por qué iba a molestar a una señora rica que nos pagará bien por el trabajo? Tché, seguro que será como la madre de Hachiro, pero sin ser tan pesada como aquella señora.

(Llaman a la puerta. Kagura salta y va corriendo a abrir, contenta y risueña, con Gintoki y Shinpachi detrás.)

Kagura: ¡Buenas tardes, Mairi-chan! ¡Te estábamos esperando, bienvenida-aru!

Mairi: (Mirando al suelo mientras se desabrocha los zapatos de tacón en el genkan, el punto de vista es el suyo. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Kagura). ¡Hola, Kagura-chan! Espero no haber llegado muy pronto..., es el único hueco que he podido hacer antes de salir del trabajo para pasarme por aquí.

Kagura: ¡Para nada! Llegas a tiempo. Estaba contándole a estos dos cómo nos conocimos...

Mairi: Ah, llevas el vestido que te arreglé la última vez, espero que te vaya bien, me encanta hacerte tus vestidos, como sabes... (La vista se posa en Shinpachi) ¡Vaya, vaya... qué original va tu compañero, está muy bien este estilo para ser un hakama tan sencillo!

(Shinpachi enrojece y murmura un gracias. La vista pasa a un medio plano largo de Mairi-chan. Es una mujer joven, de piel clara, con una melena rubia platino de rizo grande y un peinado de semirrecogido en moño alto y grande, con flequillo desordenado con un mechón que le cae en medio de la cara. Sonríe ampliamente con sus labios rojos pintados, mostrando unos colmillos bastante largos y puntiagudos. Lleva un vestido del mismo estilo que el de Kagura, qipao, rojo y granate de una tela estampada en tonos más oscuros, con dos aperturas rematadas en hilo dorado para el cuello en lugar de una, como suelen ser los cheongsams habitualmente; le llega a medio muslo, debajo lleva leggins hasta las rodillas, negros bordados con flores plateadas. En el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete en forma de serpiente de oro. De su hombro cuelga un bolso negro de Prada, modelo Hobo. Tiene las uñas rojas con adornos metalizados, las de la mano derecha son un poco más largas que las de la izquierda).

Kagura: Pues mira a mi jefe, Mairi-chan. No sé de dónde se saca la ropa, es curiosa aunque muy barata, casi se deshace al tacto-aru... y mejor, que no para de destruirla, el tío bruto (Kagura se acerca a Gintoki y le tira de la manga y el cuello del kimono con fuerza). Y siempre la lleva a medio poner, así de raro-aru.

Gintoki: ¡Eh, basta ya! (Se quita a Kagura de encima. No había visto a Mairi hasta ahora, así que alza la vista y la mira, quedándose clavado en su sitio, abriendo la boca un poco, sorprendido por la "señora" que conocía Kagura. Mairi sólo se está fijando en los dibujos de la manga de su kimono y no ha alzado la cabeza aún).

Mairi: Ah, sí, se ve diferente y este estilo que lleva es... (mientras sale de la zona del genkan y se ve que es tan alta como Gintoki, la vista de Mairi va subiendo hasta la cara de él y se encuentra con sus ojos. Los de ella son de un color verde amarillento brillante, cartujos; los abre bastante y empieza a mover la boca, mira a Kagura, carraspea y sigue hablando). Es francamente... original. (Recupera un poco la compostura) Agh, lo siento, estoy siendo grosera, no me he presentado...

Kagura: ¡Mairi-chan, déjame servirte un café antes de empezar a hablar!

[Escena: Mairi está sentada al lado de Gintoki en uno de los bancos de la Yorozuya, esperando una bandeja con una bebida que le trae Kagura. Cuando ambos alzan las manos para tomar los vasos se rozan con los nudillos. Mairi retira la mano con rapidez y con las mejillas rojas y murmurando un perdón; Gintoki por su parte hace exactamente lo mismo. Kagura le sirve a Mairi en la mano la taza, él se queda sentado en un ángulo incómodo, sosteniendo su bebida, mirándola de reojo].

Kagura: (sonriendo, ajena a la situación, sentándose enfrente con Shinpachi, que mira la escena con cierta perspicacia) Sólo tenemos café barato-aru, pero al menos lo he intentado hacer como te gusta; he estado practicando sólo por Mairi-chan.

Mairi: (con una sonrisa) Muchas gracias, eres un encanto de muchacha, Kagura-chan. (Mairi da un sorbo largo, suspira y comienza a hablar). Me llamo Maria Natsuno, podéis llamarme Mairi, que es mi alias artístico y como me llaman mis amigos, aunque de forma oficial me presento como Maria Hatsume... Encantada de conoceros.  
"Aquí comienza mi historia: hace un par de semanas mi suegra falleció después de una breve y fulminante enfermedad pulmonar.

Shinpachi: (pareciendo afectado) Oh, lo siento mucho, Mairi-san.

Mairi: (sacude la cabeza) No lo sientas, nadie lo hace, era una mujer horrorosa. Todos los que la conocíamos celebramos su muerte (El rostro de Mairi tiene una sonrisa algo cruel), y más después de conocer el motivo por el que hoy estoy aquí.  
"Cuando supo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida me confesó que su hijo, mi marido que lleva perdido trece años, aún vivía. Simplemente porque yo nunca le gusté a ella, me ocultó que sobrevivió a la batalla dónde supuestamente murió. (Un destello de crispación cruza su rostro.) He estado pensando trece años que era viuda, trece años aguantando el maltrato psicológico y físico de esa odiosa mujer... (Se pasa el índice por el puente de la nariz, sacude la cabeza con rabia y se toma otro trago de su bebida).  
"Kintaro Natsuno era... es un samurái de origen humilde, su padre se lesionó y Kintaro tomó su puesto con diecisiete años la última vez que fue convocado por su señor a una batalla, ya que éste era daimyo del Shogun. Al año de ir a luchar fue dado por desaparecido en combate y eventualmente por muerto. Lo que pasó en realidad es que se refugió en una aldea de montaña todos estos años. Su madre lo supo todo el tiempo..., estuvieron en contacto, encima ella le dijo que me había ido con otro chico, y ella se lo calló todo, no nos contó nada ni a mí, ni a mis hijos, sus propios nietos...

Gintoki: (dando un respingo y mirando fijamente a Mairi, ella se gira con rapidez hacia él, enrojeciendo levemente) ¡Eh!¡Espera, Mairi-san! ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos?¿Como Kagura? Pero si su padre lleva trece años fuera, tú tenías...

Shinpachi: Gin-san, hacer cálculos de la edad de una mujer no es nada amable ni educado.

Mairi: No pasa nada. Mis hijos tienen trece años, son un poquito más jóvenes que Kagura-chan.  
"Kintaro y yo nos casamos el día que yo cumplí quince... Sabíamos que se tendría que ir a guerrear desde hace un tiempo y nuestras familias organizaron la boda un día antes de que él se fuera. (Tuerce la boca con cierta amargura.) Michiko Natsuno podría odiarme, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de que su único hijo se casase con una heredera de la fortuna Hatsume.  
"Lo que fue completamente una sorpresa es que... me quedara embarazada de mellizos en nuestra noche de bodas (Mairi sonrie, mirando a su abdomen, tal vez recordando cómo era cuando estaba embarazada, y suspira).  
"Hago esto por ellos, me gustaría que conocieran a su padre en persona y que elijan si quieren tenerle en sus vidas o no. Yo después de tantos años ya me da lo mismo verle o no, como comprenderéis para mí es otro extraño más, aunque lo amé con todo lo que podía dar de sí mi corazón de chica adolescente por aquel entonces... (Mairi se vuelve a poner roja. Toma otro sorbo de café, disimulando un poco su incomodidad).

Shinpachi: Entonces... ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?¿Cuál es nuestra misión, Mairi-san?

Mairi: Esto... quiero que me acompañéis a la aldea donde vive Kintaro. Está a media altura de una montaña con malos caminos; no parece un viaje seguro para una mujer sola, al menos no para mí...  
"Está a unas tres horas en coche, mi chófer nos dejará cerca, subiremos hasta donde se encuentra un hotel que es copropiedad del grupo hotelero de mi padre, haremos noche allí y continuaremos el resto del camino al día siguiente.  
"No es nada difícil, me he informado bien..., os quiero para que podáis quitarme de en medio toda dificultad que se pueda presentar, como animales salvajes, bandidos o plantas de floración tardía.

Kagura: Mairi-chan es muy alérgica a todas esas cosas, sobre todo a los bandidos-aru.

Mairi: Al contrario, Kagura-chan, a los bandidos les puedo disparar con mi revólver, nadie los echará de menos (los chicos ponen cara de incomodidad, estupor, miedo, todo junto. Kagura está sonriendo) y como señorita rica que soy puedo hacerlo sin consecuencias... Aunque adoro a los animales, no podría dañarlos nunca... y no me puedo acercar a las plantas de montaña, toda flor salvaje me da alergia asmática. Aparte de eso, soy una persona de ciudad e interiores y no me apañaría muy bien sola por esos caminos agrestes... (Alza la mirada al techo, meditativa)  
"Cierto es que podría haber contratado un par de guardaespaldas y algún experto en senderismo, no obstante, cuando Kagura-chan me sugirió que contara con los servicios de la Yorozuya, estuve de acuerdo; prefiero que mi dinero vaya a parar a vosotros y así ayudaros con vuestra... empresa.  
"No os preocupéis por el pago, todos los gastos correrán de mi parte y os pagaré bien, lo prometo (Mairi mira a todos los miembros dese la Yorozuya con determinación). ¿Qué os parece, chicos? ¿Hay trato?¿Necesitáis un tiempo para pensarlo?

(Los miembros de la Yorozuya se miran entre ellos, como si se comunicaran mentalmente. Van asintiendo con la cabeza. Finalmente Kagura es la que se levanta y tiende la mano a Mairi).

Kagura: ¡Sí, Mairi-chan!¡Lo haremos encantados! (Mairi sonriendo aprieta la mano de Kagura)

Mairi: ¡Maravilloso, estoy muy contenta!¡Muchísimas gracias! (Mairi hace una reverencia ante ellos y empieza a hurgar en su bolso, saca una cartera a juego y de ella unos cuantos billetes, que le tiende a Kagura). Tomad, para que cenéis y compréis lo que necesitéis para mañana, como un pequeño adelanto al pago.  
"Es hora de que me vaya, mis niños ya habrán llegado a casa y Yamada, mi chófer; estará cansado de esperarme en el coche.

(Todos se levantan y siguen a Mairi, que se dirige al genkan y se pone sus zapatos).

Mairi: Muchas gracias de nuevo. Mañana vendré aquí con el alba. ¡Buenas noches, descansad bien, chicos! (Mairi dirige una última mirada rápida a todos, por último a Gintoki y la retira rápidamente cuando se cruzan, también ambos enrojecen ligeramente. Mairi se da la vuelta y se va).

(En cuanto se cierra la puerta Gintoki mira a Kagura y se vuelve a acercar mucho a ella. La chica coge con ambas manos el fajo de billetes y lo aprieta contra su pecho.)

Gintoki: Kagura-chan, ¿cómo es posible que esa mujer... esa... diosa millonaria tenga alguna relación contigo, una chiquilla zarrapastrosa?

Kagura: (aprehensiva) Ya te he contado la historia, no volveré a hacerlo-aru. Llamo a Mairi-chan ángel sin alas porque es muy especial para mí, es como si me hubiera salvado... Y sé que fui tonta al no volver a su casa de nuevo, por no molestarla más allí, y dejarme engañar por la banda criminal-aru... (Gintoki se aleja de ella y se apoya en la pared, sin dejar de mirarla).

Gintoki: Esperaba que llegara otra mamá de Hachiro y ha aparecido la mamá de Stacy.

Kagura: (extrañada) ¿Stacy? La hija de Mairi-chan se llama Yozi-chan, no Stacy...

Shinpachi: (observándole con audacia). Parece que ha causado una gran impresión en ti, Gin-san. No te he visto nunca reaccionar así ante uno de nuestros clientes... O nadie más.

Gintoki: (apareciendo un rubor de nuevo y con una sonrisita mientras junta los índices) ¿Creéis que se ha fijado en mí, que le he causado buena impresión?¿Tendrá novio?

Kagura: (con cara de fastidio) Por eso no quería presentar a Mairi-chan a Gin-chan, ni decirle lo bonita-aru que es; sabía que se pondría pesado y raro, no acostumbra a ver mujeres así y que además le miren y le hagan caso (Chasquea con la lengua). Y no, Mairi-chan me dijo que no tiene pareja-aru desde que es viuda. Es asqueroso pensar así de una clienta.

Shinpachi: (un poco incómodo) Eh, Kagura-chan, ¿me das ese dinero, por favor? Quiero contar cuánto hay (ella le pasa los billetes con un poco de reticencia. Los cuenta y abre mucho los ojos). ¿Qué?¡Hay 150 mil yenes!

(Gintoki sale del medio estupor en el que se encuentra y le arrebata el dinero).

Gintoki: ¡Dame eso, me voy a multiplicarlo al pachinko! (Kagura y Shinpachi le pegan dos puñetazos en la cabeza de los que salen humo). ¡Auch! ¡Era una broma, takuu!

Kagura: No me fío de Gin-chan y sus vicios-aru. Mairi-chan ha dicho que era para cenar y comprarnos cosas todos.

Shinpachi: ¡Pues entonces vayamos a una barbacoa coreana! (Los tres están de acuerdo entusiasmados.)

Fin del primer acto.


	2. Segundo Acto: Mejor guarda los aperitivos y las historias para los viajes largos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza el viaje.

[Escena: Exterior de la Yorozuya. Un coche negro bastante grande está aparcado delante del bar de Otose. Hay una luz débil de amanecer en la calle. El grupo, cargado cada uno con una mochila, baja por la escalera y mientras Mairi sale del asiento de copiloto y saluda con la mano. Sigue llevando un qipao, de tela lisa y mangas largas, leggins hasta los tobillos, con botas de trekking. Ellos van vestidos como siempre].

Mairi: ¡Muy buenos días, chicos! Por favor, dejad vuestras cosas en el maletero, os espero dentro (se mete en el coche de nuevo. El maletero se abre solo y lo cargan).  
(Shinpachi se mete sin más preámbulos detrás del asiento del copiloto. Los otros dos empiezan a pelearse y a empujarse.)

Kagura: ¡Eh! Yo no quiero ir en medio, no me gusta estar aplastada-aru entre los dos. Gin-chan tiene que ir ahí, tendrá sitio para estirar sus piernas-aru.

Gintoki: ¡Oye, déjame al lado de la puerta!¡Los adultos no vamos nunca en el asiento del medio, eso es para los críos como tú!

Shinpachi: (desde dentro del coche) ¿Queréis dejar ya de pelear? Estáis retrasando la salida y abochornando a Mairi-san y a Takeda-san.

Yamada: (voz de señor maduro) Me llamo Yamada.

Shinpachi: Ah, lo siento Yamada-san. No hace falta que peleéis por un asiento, hay sitio de sobra para los tres.

(Kagura se agacha y mira el interior del coche, realmente está lejos Shinpachi. Cede y se mete ella en medio y luego Gintoki. Mairi está mirando la operación desde su asiento. Sonríe suavemente. Kagura murmura un perdón desviando la vista y le da un codazo a Gintoki en las costillas y hace lo mismo. Mairi agita la mano quitándole importancia).

(Con la vista desde el parabrisas, Mairi enreda en su bolso; a su lado al volante está Yamada, que es un señor de unos cincuenta años, lo más destacable de su físico es el bigote entrecano; lleva gorra de chófer, gafas de sol cuadradas, guantes blancos y un traje serio negro con corbata, estilo occidental. Arranca el coche.)

Mairi: (sacando una máscara negra para los ojos del bolso) Os pido disculpas de antemano, el caso es que... me gustaría poder dormir un poco ahora; es un viaje bastante largo y esta noche no he dormido apenas. Si también os apetece, por favor, no dudéis en descansar.

Kagura: ¿Podemos comer, Mairi-chan?

Gintoki: Oye, oye, sé educada, Kagura-chan... ¿Podemos comer, por favor?

Mairi: Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Yamada: (angustiado)¡No!

Mairi: Yamada-san, la chica tiene hambre, recuerda que hay que ser amable con los pasajeros.

Yamada: (murmurando para sí) Malditos maleducados que hacen lo que quieren sube la señorita en mi coche...

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño) ¿Qué dices, Yamada-san? Hablas muy bajo y no te oigo.

Yamada: (Poniendo una sonrisa falsa) Nada importante, señorita, estaba cambiando de opinión sobre la comida.

Mairi: (relajando la expresión) Vaya, vaya... Eso me parecía. Bien, espero que tengáis un grato viaje. Hasta pronto... (se pone la máscara y unos tapones en los oídos, reclina un poco el asiento y al instante cae dormida).

Shinpachi: (con un primer plano de su cara) Va a ser un poco extraño el viaje con nuestra anfitriona sin hablarnos, ¿verdad?  
(El punto de vista pasa a los otros dos y están aún más dormidos que Mairi. Gintoki despatarrado con la cabeza hacia atrás y Kagura apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.)

Shinpachi: ¿Qué?¿Cómo es posible que se hayan dormido tan rápido si hace un minuto estaban pensando en comer? En fin... (Sonríe con un poco de malicia) Ahora podré tomarme los mejores aperitivos que tenemos yo solo.

Yamada: Al menos se te ve más cuidadoso que ellos, joven. A ti sí te permito comer en mi coche.

Shinpachi: Aah, muchas gracias, Yamada-san.

Yamada: A cambio tendrás que escuchar mis historias, la familia y los amigos de la señorita ya se las saben... a mí me encanta contarlas, y no suelo tener tan buena ocasión.  
(Shinpachi mientras se agacha para agarrar la bolsa de comida y mira fijamente el asiento del copiloto por detrás).

Shinpachi: Yamada-san, ha... hay unas gotas de sangre aquí.

Yamada: Ah, vaya, qué despiste, será de la última persona que se desangró ahí (se ríe sonoramente). Estaba muy oscuro cuando limpié la tapicería anoche y se me pasaron por alto. No te preocupes, luego lo limpio.

Shinpachi: Pero... ¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Gente que se desangra? (asustado mira a Yamada por el retrovisor. Éste, sonriendo mucho, se ajusta las gafas de sol).

Yamada: (ignorando el terror de Shinpachi). Llevo treinta años trabajando para la familia Hatsume, ¿sabes? Y antes mi padre, que me enseñó todo. Precisamente el que hizo... (la voz de Yamada se va desvaneciendo y fundido a negro; luego: Dos horas y media después... Vuelve el plano desde el parabrisas. Shinpachi tiene una cara descompuesta, mal dibujada, los otros siguen durmiendo en la misma posición).

Yamada: Y así es como mi primo, que pensábamos que se había ido a comprarle a su suegra un cántaro de miel al mercado, vino con una... ¡Ah, Maria-sama, ya hemos llegado!  
(El coche se para y los dormidos de detrás empiezan a moverse. Yamada le toca el brazo a Mairi, ésta se levanta como con un resorte).

Mairi: (quitándose la máscara): No caminéis tan cerca del borde que... ¡Oh!, es verdad, que estoy de viaje. (Mira por el retrovisor y se encuentra con que Gintoki la estaba mirando, medio dormido aún. Mairi aparta la mirada mientras se quita los tapones). ¿Qué tal os ha ido por ahí detrás? ¿Habéis estado cómodos?

Kagura: (bostezando) Ah, sí... Este coche es lo mejor para dormir-aru, aunque no hemos podido comer nada.

Gintoki: (cogiendo la bolsa a los pies de Kagura). Si no te has comido tú los snacks ¿por qué está la bolsa vacía? Ay, ni siquiera quedan caramelos de sabor a batido de fresa... Tché, ésos los elegí para mí exclusivamente.

Kagura: (enfadándose) ¿Qué? Yo estaba durmiendo-aru también, no he sido yo.

Yamada: Vuestro amigo tenía mucho apetito, se ha comido todo él y no ha soltado ni una miga, como debe ser (Suelta una carcajada).

(Los otros se giran hacia Shinpachi, que sigue con la cara rara, como congelado y desdibujado. Mairi lo mira desde el retrovisor y lanza una risa suave).

Mairi: ¡Ah, ya veo! Yamada-san te ha deleitado con sus interesantísimas historias, ¿verdad? No puede evitar contarlas siempre que alguien nuevo va en su coche más de treinta minutos.

Yamada: (tocándose la cara y moviendo la cabeza, contento) Soy un hombre comunicativo, un cuentacuentos de la realidad, qué le vamos a hacer.

Mairi: Yamada-san, te llamaré cuando hayamos terminado con nuestra aventura, para que vengas a buscarnos. ¿Nos echas una mano con nuestras cosas?  
(Yamada asiente y sale del coche, el resto le imita.)

[Escena: Están todos menos Yamada, que se ha ido, enfrente de un restaurante y tienda con gasolinera, al fondo una montaña como un monte Fuji, pero más pequeña y tiene un frondoso bosque hasta media altura].

Mairi: Ya que estamos vamos a desayunar. El día acaba de empezar y, aunque el paseo no es muy largo hasta el hotel, no nos libraremos de una buena caminata cuesta arriba. Por supuesto os invito a lo que queráis.

Kagura: (abraza a Mairi de repente. Mairi se sorprende). ¡Mairi-chan, te quiero-aru!¡Ojalá fueras mi madre-aru!

Gintoki: (molestándose un poco) ¡Aparta ya, Kagura-chan! ¿Qué confianzas son ésas? Estás importunando a nuestra clienta.

Mairi: Aahh... No importa, es más, me gusta; mis hijos me abrazaban mucho y ya se creen muy mayores para hacerlo.

Kagura: (sin soltar a Mairi, tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, aprieta su cara contra uno de sus pechos). Lo que pasa que te gustaría a ti estar en mi lugar-aru ahora mismo.

(Se produce un pequeño revuelo. Mairi se sobresalta y enrojece haciendo que Kagura se suelte. Da un paso para atrás y choca con Shinpachi, que estaba ido todo el rato hasta ahora. Mairi le pide disculpas, su reacción es como si acabara de despertar. Mientras tanto Gintoki agarra de la muñeca a Kagura y la mira enfadado y enrojecido).

Gintoki: ¿Qué dices?¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar una cosa así de indecente delante de Mairi-san, maldita?

Shinpachi: (ya recuperado, poniéndose en medio de los dos) ¿Podéis parar ya de pelear? ¡Estamos trabajando y no dejáis de llamar la atención con vuestras riñas! Mairi-san se ha ido para no tener que aguantaros otra vez.

(Es cierto, no estaba allí, se había metido al restaurante y estaba ya hasta sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana y pidiendo a una camarera).

Kagura: (con la boca pequeña) Gin-chan va a asustar a Mairi-chan con su actitud violenta-aru.

Gintoki: Tché, no sería violenta si no dejaras de comportarte como una mocosa, takkuu...

Shinpachi: (perdiendo la compostura) ¡BASTA YA! ¡Vamos, que nos espera dentro!

Gintoki: Eh, Shinpachi, este viaje te ha dejado más gruñón de lo habitual, y eso es todo un logro... ¿qué te ha contado ese viejo Yamada?

Shinpachi: (Recupera la cara descompuesta un segundo, pero se recompone). No quiero hablar de eso, nunca, jamás..., vamos.

[Escena: están otra vez delante del restaurante. El camino está un poco más adelante, sin asfaltar, rodeado de árboles haciendo dosel, hay un cartel que pone "Hotel Hoshi" con una flecha señalando el camino, más abajo otro que pone "Ruta ecuestre".]

Mairi: (con cara de circunstancias) Disculpad chicos, que os haga ir caminando. Este camino está diseñado principalmente para hacer ruta a caballo, creo que es parte de la oferta del hotel..., pero me dan alergia también los caballos. No quería exponerme a más alérgenos y tener que involucraros en uno de mis episodios asmáticos.

Shinpachi: No te preocupes, Mairi-san. Somos capaces de dar una caminata, cosas más duras hemos tenido que hacer...  
(Shinpachi se gira hacia los otros dos que están detrás, mirando el camino con recelo.)

Shinpachi: Eh, no sé que estáis tramando pero ni se os ocurra, ¡vamos de una vez! A este paso con vuestras tonterías llegaremos cuando caiga la noche.

Gintoki: (acercándose a Shinpachi) Espera, tú y yo vamos primero, si a Mairi-san no le importa que sea así, para encontrarnos primero con los imprevistos.

Mairi: Ah, no me importa, me parece muy bien. (Mairi sonríe abiertamente) Organizad la marcha como necesitéis, yo no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones; las evitó incluso estando de vacaciones. Soy una rata de ciudad (Mairi suelta una risa cristalina).

Gintoki: (para sí mismo, murmurando) Uff... más bien es como una diosa de ciudad.

Kagura: (mirándole mal) ¿Qué está diciendo Gin-chan ahora?

Shinpachi: (poniendo cara de cabreo) ¡Nada, sólo sus tonterías de siempre! ¡Basta ya de perder el tiempo! ¡Vamos!

FIN DEL SEGUNDO ACTO


	3. Tercer Acto: Las hojas de otoño se cuelan en los lugares más insospechados

[Escena: Con el punto de vista de frente, se ve al grupo subiendo un sendero con árboles otoñales en parejas; Kagura está detrás con Mairi y de repente grita y señala, sobresaltando a ésta y a los otros dos, que tenían cara de tedio hasta entonces].

Kagura: ¡Planta con flores-aru! ¡Al ataque-aru!

(Unos metros delante hay un arbusto verdusco con florecillas blancas. Kagura se adelanta y le empieza a meter patadas. Gintoki agarra su espada de madera y también le empieza a pegar estocadas. Shinpachi les alcanza moviendo los brazos).

Shinpachi: ¿Pero qué hacéis, desgraciados?¿Qué pretendéis lograr dándole una paliza a un arbusto? Sólo conseguiréis esparcir el polen y que llegue antes a Mairi-san.

(Todos se giran y miran a Mairi. Shinpachi tenía razón, Mairi está estornudando y rascándose los ojos. Saca un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se lo pasa por la punta de la nariz).

Kagura: (se acerca a ella, triste) Mairi-chan, lo siento mucho-aru. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Mairi: (restregándose la frente roja, le cuesta respirar un poco): Alcánzame mi medicina..., la tengo en la mochila..., por favor.  
(Kagura busca allí, la encuentra y le da un inhalador y una cajita de pastillas. Mairi estornuda, usa el inhalador soltando un ¡ahh...! y toma un par de pastillas).

Mairi: Así mejor, gracias, cielo. (Sonriendo un poco forzada). La próxima vez con apartarlo lo máximo de mí será suficiente.

Kagura: (lo mira recriminatoriamente mientras le guarda las cosas a Mairi) Gin-chan también debería disculparse.

Mairi: Ah, no importa, ya pasó todo.  
(El plano se acerca a ellos y Gintoki se junta con Shinpachi).

Gintoki: (hablando bajito cerca del oído del otro) Esto... ¿Sólo me ha parecido a mí sensual ver a Mairi tomándose la medicina?

Shinpachi: (con cara de asco e incomodidad) Gin-san, realmente estás enfermo, háztelo mirar, una persona sufriendo una crisis respiratoria no es sensual ni atractivo.

Kagura: (mosqueada) ¿Qué murmuráis otra vez? Vamos a seguir, quiero llegar ya y comer-aru.

Shinpachi: Casi has terminado con las reservas del restaurante de abajo, ¿cómo es posible que tengas más hambre?

Kagura: Estoy en edad de crecer, necesito nutrirme constantemente-aru. Ahora explícame lo de éste (señalando a Gintoki), que ha comido lo mismo o más que yo.

Gintoki: (cabreado) Oye, no me utilices para reducir tú culpa, tú has comido infinitamente más que yo.

Shinpachi: ¡Arruinaréis a Mairi-san si seguís comiendo así! Si viviera con vosotros su fortuna no duraría ni una semana (se inclina ante Mairi). Mairi-san, acepta mis disculpas también por parte de estas malas bestias.

(Mairi suelta un par de carcajadas, entretenida. Aún tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos y mira a los tres sin dejar de sonreír).

Mairi: No me molesta nada, hacía tiempo que no me reía tan sinceramente... Mis hijos se están volviendo muy independientes y ya no hacen ni dicen cosas graciosas voluntarias y en el trabajo son todos unos estirados porque me ven como su jefa, o como la hija del dueño. (Sonrisa radiante de Mairi, con un fondo de colores pasteles con formas sinuosas y brillos).  
"De verdad, muchas gracias por hacerme reír así, lo necesitaba.

(Por algún motivo los otros tres se han quedado paralizados y ligeramente enrojecidos. Mairi toma la delantera poniéndose la mano delante de la boca y nariz según pasa por la zona catastrófica del arbusto. Los otros la siguen recuperándose del mini estado de estupor).

Mairi: (girando la cabeza hacia Shinpachi) Tú, Shimura-kun, parece que sabes mucho de mi fortuna, ¿no? No irás a extorsionarme, ¿verdad?

Shinpachi: (sorprendido) ¿Eh? Claro que no, Mairi-san, sólo sé que los almacenes de tu familia son prósperos y me imagino que...

Mairi: (moviendo las manos, negando) Sólo era una broma, tranquilo. Confío en vosotros porque Kagura lo hace, y ahora que os conozco un poquito más, también confío por mí misma. (Mairi vuelve a encarar el camino y comienza a caminar).

Gintoki: Oye, oye, Mairi-san, ¿seguro que quieres ir delante? Si aparece alguna cosa...

Mairi: Os avisaré con tiempo, no os... ¡Aaaah! (tropezando con la raíz de un árbol y cayendo de bruces. Su mochila sale disparada hacia delante y le da un golpe en la nuca). ¡Auch!

(Los otros se acercan alterados. Mairi se sienta en el suelo y se frota el tobillo derecho por encima de la bota y se revuelve el pelo de la nuca, tiene restos de hojas secas y rotas por todos lados).

Mairi: No os asustéis, esto me pasa constantemente, siempre me caigo incluso en suelos lisos. Estoy bien. Me ha dolido más el golpe de la cabeza. (Se mete un dedo en la boca y se saca media hoja, mientras Gintoki se agacha enfrente de ella y la mira de cerca. Mairi se pone roja y gira la cabeza) ¡Ay! ¿Por... Por qué te acercas tanto? De verdad, no me ha pasado nada, y esta vegetación está tan muerta que ni siquiera me da alergia.

Gintoki: Deja de hacerte la dura, takuu... Te has hecho daño, no paras de tocarte el tobillo y hasta podrías tener una contusión, no te conviene levantarte de golpe, así que voy a ayudarte, que para eso estoy. (Se la vuelta y ofrece a Mairi la espalda). Agárrate.

Mairi: (todavía enrojecida y nerviosa) ¿Eh?¿Dónde?¿Cómo? Soy muy alta, no te irá bien.

Gintoki: ¡Eso no importa, mujer! Ponme los brazos en los hombros (Se ve a Mairi por detrás poniéndose más roja aún y saliéndole un hilillo de humo de la coronilla, pero asiente y así lo hace. Él le agarra las muñecas).

Gintoki: Neh, Mairi-san, allá vamos... (Afloja un poco su presa sobre las muñecas bajo la atenta mirada de Mairi desde su espalda.)

(Él se alza poco a poco con ella a la espalda y Mairi se inclina hacia delante, con las piernas colgando ligeramente, se equilibra soltando y apoyando la mano derecha en el hombro de él y eso causa que se quede su boca a la altura de la oreja de Gintoki. Se oye salir de la boca entreabierta de Mairi un pequeño jadeo; Gintoki se pone tan rojo como lo estaba ella antes, se yergue recto del todo y suelta de golpe la muñeca que aún le sujetaba a Mairi. Ella desciende un poco bruscamente sin queja).

Mairi: (arrebolada, desde detrás) Oh... Lo siento mucho, Gin-san, ¿te he asustado? No quería suspirarte tan cerca del oído, es que me ha dejado sin aliento la presión de tu espalda en mi pecho... (El otro sigue rojo y Mairi le mira la espalda). Oh, te la he dejado llena de restos del suelo del bosque, espera, que te quito todo lo que pueda.  
(Mairi comienza a pasar la mano enérgicamente por la espada de Gintoki un par de veces, luego le mete la mano por dentro del cuello de su ropa, éste rápidamente se separa y se vuelve hacia Mairi con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo con incomodidad).

Gintoki: Mairi-san, por favor..., no te molestes tanto, no importa, ya me los quitaré cuando lleguemos, ¿eh?

Mairi: (un poco confusa) De acuerdo, como quieras... (Mira el camino hacia delante). Sigamos, por favor. Prometo que tendré más cuidado.

(Según va yendo Mairi, no sin antes hacer unos movimientos rotatorios de tobillo y tocarse la nuca de nuevo, Gintoki recoge sus cosas y va tras ella, que está quitándose hojitas del pelo mientras camina, él está aún algo ruborizado. Kagura y Shinpachi se miran mientras empiezan a caminar).

Kagura: (dudativa) ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tanto Gin-chan como Mairi-chan se están portando muy raro cuando están juntos-aru. No es normal para ninguno de los dos ser tan tímidos... Mairi-chan tiene tan poca vergüenza-aru que es capaz de flirtear con sus clientes para conseguir una venta. Y no sólo con hombres. Y a Gin-chan... ya le conocemos.

Shinpachi: (subiéndose las gafas, con una sonrisa sabihonda). Eres joven aún, Kagura-chan, para darte cuenta de lo que está pasando ahí, pero esta situación es una UST clásica.

Kagura: ¿UST? Shinpachi, no digas cosas sin sentido-aru, ahora entiendo aún menos.

Shinpachi: Espera un poco y verás por ti misma a lo que me refiero.

(La vista se aleja del camino y hace un plano general del bosque, pasan unos pájaros volando acelerados. Se vuelve a acercar y el grupo se encuentra acercándose a un edificio de madera típico japonés; es de un tamaño medio y tiene un par de pisos. Alguien sale por la puerta principal y se acerca. Es una señora de mediana edad con kimono sobrio).

Señora: ¡Ah, Maria-sama! Buenas tardes. Estaba esperando desde hace bastante rato.

Mairi: Disculpa, Oomura-san, el camino ha sido largo y accidentado.

Oomura: (mirando al grupo) Oh, vaya. Bueno, ya estáis aquí y bien, que es lo importante; acompañadme dentro, por favor. (Oomura se sitúa al lado de Mairi). ¿Cómo van las cosas por la residencia Hatsume, Maria-sama? Desde que me marché he tenido pocas noticias.

Mairi: Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. Mi padre sigue con sus viajes de negocios y mi madre tutoreando a unos cuantos alumnos. Mi hermana está enfadada desde que terminó el instituto y se está convirtiendo en una especie de hikkikomori.

Oomura: Todo bien entonces..., qué amena la vida de los Hatsume; la echo de menos, a veces. ¿Y Maria-sama, qué tal está usted? ¿Y los señoritos?

Mairi: Eh... mucho ha sucedido. Ya compartiremos un rato juntas y te pondré al día, Oomura-san.  
(Entran en el edificio. Es acogedor el recibidor, con muebles y revestimientos de madera. Oomura se da la vuelta y se inclina frente al grupo).

Oomura: Disculpad mi rudeza, soy Aiko Oomura, copropietaria y mánager del Hotel Refugio Hoshi. Bienvenidos. La señorita y yo nos conocemos porque antaño trabajaba de ama de llaves y en la residencia Hatsume (pasa detrás del mostrador de la recepción y empieza a mirar el libro de registro).  
"Sois nuestros primeros clientes de la temporada. Maria-sama reservó cuatro habitaciones individuales, tres normales y una suite con jardín.

Shinpachi: Mairi-san, agradecemos el detalle, aunque no era necesario reservar tantas habitaciones, Gin-san y yo podríamos haberla compartido.

Oomura: (mirando fijamente a Shinpachi) ¿Gin-san y tú sois pareja?

Gintoki y Shinpachi: (a la vez moviendo los brazos mucho) ¡No!

Oomura: Ah, entonces está bien, ya que este es un hotel para parejas y no hay habitaciones con camas o futones separados.

Kagura: (mirando a Mairi con cara de sospecha). ¿Por qué Mairi-chan nos ha traído a un Love Hotel-aru? No pensaba que serías una pervertida-aru.

Mairi: (ruborizándose y moviendo las manos) ¡No lo es! Es para parejas, sí, pero para celebraciones de aniversarios, retiros, escapadas...

Oomura: También ofrecemos terapias y tratamientos, y como en un hotel normal, se puede hospedar gente por su cuenta, suelen venir bastantes excursionistas y esquiadores.

Mairi: Sí, nada que ver con esos hoteles de Edo que dices. Sería un negocio terrible un Love Hotel en medio del bosque.

Oomura: Dentro de una hora abriremos el buffet libre, supongo que tendréis hambre. Tomad las llave a vuestras habitaciones y...  
(No se oye nada más de lo que dice Oomura. Se quedan las palabras "Buffet libre" en kanji y kanas flotando brillantes con eco mientras cambia el fondo a colores variados. A los tres se les queda cara de haberles pasado algo maravilloso).

Mairi: No te preocupes, Oomura-san. Acabas de hacer felices a mis acompañantes. (Susurrando a Oomura) Sospecho que viven para comer. (Mairi se da la vuelta con las llaves en la mano y chasca los dedos delante de ellos. Salen del ensueño). ¿Vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones antes de comer? Personalmente quiero quitarme el follaje muerto de dentro del sujetador.

FIN DEL TERCER ACTO


	4. Cuarto Acto: "Fortuna audaces iuvat"

[Escena: Oomura acompaña al grupo por un pasillo hasta una puerta doble de madera. Abre y se aparta con una inclinación para dejar pasar a los huéspedes. Mairi le da las gracias; a los otros tres se les dibuja una sonrisa enorme al mirar lo que hay al otro lado.]

Oomura: Aunque no abrimos hasta pasado mañana hemos puesto el hotel a trabajar con todos sus servicios así que el buffet está lleno y si queréis también los cocineros os harán lo que os apetezca (se ve a unos chefs a lo lejos, con gorro, mandiles y con sus herramientas alrededor. Entre el grupo y los cocineros hay varias largas filas de vitrinas repletas con bandejas y fuentes de delicias de todos sitios del mundo y alguna de fuera).

(Mairi se queda con Oomura, que seguía hablando mientras los otros ya están agarrando de todo con energía).

Oomura: (dirigiéndose a Mairi) También hemos hecho más comida porque esperamos un grupo que vendrá a cenar y reservaron con tiempo; llegarán más tarde, así que... (A Oomura se le desencajan los ojos) ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace esa muchacha?!

(Kagura directamente se ha apropiado de un recipiente entero del buffet con arroz del tamaño de un barreño y se lo lleva a una mesa con esfuerzo. Luego vuelve al buffet y se lleva también otro lleno de gambas a la plancha).

Mairi: (visiblemente incómoda y forzando una sonrisa) Oomura-san, no se preocupe, por favor, ya sabe que pagaré por todos... eh... los desperfectos que ocasionen mis invitados.

Oomura: (suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza) Maria-sama, contaba con ello. Prefiero marcharme y no ver qué pasa aquí, sólo espero que quede comida para la cena del grupo y del personal (Dicho esto se da la vuelta y se va por la puerta).

(Mairi encoge los hombros y se une al banquete. Gintoki está con una bandeja tremenda llena de postres y espera a la vez que mete prisa, a que el cocinero con cara de angustia y estresado le prepare un parfait del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Kagura está sentada a una mesa, con un cucharón embutiéndose arroz en la boca, mientras que con la otra mano se come las gambas enteras a puñados, sin cubierto alguno. La escena pasa a Shinpachi, llevando un plato ya bastante lleno, que aunque parece tranquilo le brillan los ojos.)

Shinpachi: Esta comida con huevo... huele tan bien, tiene colores saludables, es apetitosa... No es materia oscura, son huevos cocinados de verdad... Me la llevaría tooda a casa, incluso si está caducada sería mejor...  
(Se echa algo más en el plato y va a la mesa, que ya están los demás sentados. Antes de sentarse mira con los ojos desorbitados a Gintoki y a Kagura y los señala).

Shinpachi: ¿Es que sois incapaces de comportaros ni siquiera aquí? (Mira a Kagura, que tiene granos de arroz por toda la cara) ¿Cómo puedes llevarte los recipientes directamente?

Kagura: No quiero levantarme tantas veces para llenarme los platos, así es más fácil-aru.

Shinpachi: (suspira y mira a Gintoki, que aún le queda el súper parfait y los demás dulces han desaparecido). ¿Y tú sólo vas a comer postres?¿Qué imagen crees que le estás dando a nuestra clienta y a los empleados del hotel?

Gintoki: (mirándolo inexpresivamente) Seguro que mejor que la tuya gritándonos.  
(Shinpachi se da cuenta, no deja de estar enfadado, murmura algo, enrojece y empieza a comer).

Mairi: (está tomando sushi con palillos de un plato bastante lleno) No pasa nada, chicos, de verdad, haced y tomad lo que queráis.

Kagura: Mairi-chan está acostumbrada a sitios así, pero nosotros no podemos permitírnoslo, sólo en ocasiones muy especiales y lugares muy cutres-aru.

Gintoki: (lanzando una mirada de reproche a Kagura). Oye, oye, mantenerte y darte de comer no es nada fácil ni barato, hago lo que puedo con los recursos que tengo, desagradecida.

Mairi: No creas, Kagura-chan, no es lo habitual, solemos comer lo que cocina Shuchii-san, nuestra criada... o si no pedimos a domicilio, o vamos a un restaurante de los que hay en el edificio de nuestra casa. No suelo cocinar a diario, aunque a veces disfruto confeccionado algo de repostería rusa que aprendí de mi madre.

(Kagura se levanta porque ya tiene vacío el recipiente del arroz. Shinpachi va detrás de ella para impedir que se lleve otra fuente grande y se les ve discutir a lo lejos. En la mesa, Mairi mira de repente a Gintoki, que está frente a ella, poniéndose seria. Él lleva más de la mitad del parfait).

Mairi: Gin-san (él levanta la vista, limpiándose un poco la boca con una servilleta, ella sostiene un vaso en la mano y le da vueltas al borde con el índice de la otra mano). Quería saber si no te importaría que me pasara por tu habitación cuando terminemos de cenar. Quiero... (Mairi tose un poco y bebe un traguito de agua), quería hablar contigo sobre cómo actuar mañana y qué hacer en caso de que se presenten problemas. No sé qué encontraremos ahí arriba exactamente, así que me gustaría que veamos juntos cada escenario. Mañana podemos contarle a los chicos lo que hayamos decidido.

Gintoki: (también tiene una expresión seria) Me parece bien, pero ¿por qué no nos lo cuentas ahora y lo oyen ellos también?¿No quieres irte a dormir temprano?

Mairi: Bueno..., en parte sí... yo estoy cansada, pensaba ahora darme un baño reflexivo, meditar sobre ello e ir a visitarte después. Las cosas se pueden poner un poco... (Mairi hace un movimiento de ojos rápido) complicadas, mejor contárselo de forma simple lo que hayamos decidido después de que lo hablemos nosotros.

Gintoki: (encogiéndose de hombros) Como quieras, Mairi-san. Allí te esperaré entonces (Mairi asiente con la cabeza y se levanta rápidamente, Kagura y Shinpachi llegan con sus platos muy llenos).

Kagura: (Mirando a Gintoki fijamente) Mairi-chan está diferente, ¿qué le has dicho?

Gintoki: (que ha seguido comiendo y le queda poco parfait) No le he dicho ni le he hecho nada raro, sólo estábamos planeando qué hacer mañana. (Todos la miran a lo lejos, Mairi está sirviéndose un helado y una taza de café). Está preocupada, intenta disimularlo pero se nota la tensión en su cara.

Shinpachi: Sí, mañana va a encontrarse con el destino y nosotros lo veremos.  
(Mairi vuelve la mesa, sonríe otra vez con calidez).

Mairi: (abriendo y echándose varios sobre de sacarina a la vez en el café humeante) ¿A qué vienen estas caras tan largas?

Kagura: Mairi-chan, si te encuentras mal o necesitas que te apoyemos-aru, o quieres tirarnos verduras podridas...

Shinpachi: ¿Eh? Yo no quiero que nadie me lance comida putrefacta.

Kagura: ¡Calla y no interrumpas! Lo que quieras, por favor, cuenta con nosotros, que sepas que no sólo nos has contratado para acompañarte-aru. Nuestra misión es que Mairi-chan se sienta como una reina-aru y le demos todo lo que ella no pueda comprar.

Mairi: (abrumada) Gracias, Kagura-chan, eres un amor. Yo os diré todo lo que necesite de vosotros, chicos. Ahora sólo quiero terminar mi cena e irme a darme un baño a mi suite, creo que aún tengo hojas secas escondidas en el pelo.  
(Los cuatro se quedan sonriendo en la mesa. Aparece el exterior del hotel, es una noche estrellada con luna creciente. "Más tarde esa noche...")

[Escena: Gintoki está en su habitación, sin kimono, sentado a los pies del futón, que es bastante grueso y está elevado sobre un tatami, mirando un programa tipo Power Rangers en la televisión, que es una pantalla grande incorporada en la pared. Alguien da unos golpecitos a su puerta corrediza y dice "Soy Mairi.". Él apaga la televisión, se levanta y abre la puerta; según la desliza aparecen unos destellos verde amarillentos en la penumbra del pasillo, cuando se ilumina aparece la cara de Mairi, con una sonrisa amplia, mostrando sus colmillos de manera depredadora. Toma impulso y salta sobre Gintoki, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello a él, que está totalmente atónito, con la boca entreabierta. Mairi pone sus labios sobre los suyos mientras caen hacia atrás, a cámara lenta, y el moño del semirrecogido de Mairi se deshace según van cayendo. Una vez en el suelo Mairi se separa de Gintoki que no parece capaz de articular palabra, sólo mira fijamente a la mujer].

Mairi: (muy roja, arrodillada y apartándose el pelo de la cara y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja) ¡Ay, lo siento Gin-san! ¡No era mi intención que esto pasara de esta manera tan brusca! Tenía preparada una charla, pensaba pedir un poco de sake e intentar seducirte, tantear el terreno, darte una oportunidad de tomar la iniciativa... pero es que... (Alza la vista, sonriendo) te he visto y no he sido capaz de resistirme, necesitaba besarte ya mismo.

Gintoki: (abre mucho los ojos mirando a Mairi, reculando un poco hacia el futón, también está rojo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, qué intentas decirme?¿No íbamos a hablar de lo que haremos mañana?

Mairi: (acercándose gateando hacia él. Lleva un vestido chino de los que se cierran en el cuello por encima del escote, bastante revelador, de seda azul con bordados florales y amplia falda abierta por la izquierda. La vista de Gintoki, se posa sobre su escote y luego sobre la cara de Mairi, completamente seria).   
"Eso era una excusa, sólo quería verte a solas y decirte que... (Sus mejillas se vuelven a ruborizar). Que me gustas muchísimo, Gintoki Sakata, que desde que nos conocimos ayer no he pensado en otra cosa más que en ti... Desconozco qué tienes que me resulta tan atractivo, si es tu aspecto, si es tu olor personal, tu actitud, tu porte... todo a la vez, no lo sé, sólo sé que me encantas. Cada vez que dices mi nombre me estremezco como una adolescente a la que menciona el chico que la gusta... Incluso anoche casi no pude dormir porque era incapaz de quitarte de mi cabeza y... cuánto deseaba tenerte conmigo.

(Mairi se ha ido acercando y ahora está muy cerca de Gintoki. Se sienta en el futón a su lado y entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha de él, que no aparta, no obstante provoca que se quede aún más ojiplático, observando en silencio a la mujer).

Mairi: Nunca he estado... de forma íntima y exclusiva con otro hombre después de Kintaro, e incluso cuando estuve con él era tan joven..., nunca me he sentido de esta manera... y aunque me he acostado con bastantes mujeres, sólo he tenido relaciones cortas con ellas, esta atracción tan poderosa no la he notado nunca antes...

Gintoki: (sobresaltado aunque por algún motivo sin soltarle la mano a Mairi). ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo que mujeres? No entiendo nada, ¿eres lesbiana, Mairi-san?

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño un poco) No, evidentemente soy bisexual... Si lo fuera todo sería aún más extraño, no tener explicación para cómo me haces sentir. (Mairi suspira) Con quien haya estado o mi orientación ahora no importa, sólo hay una cosa que quiero: a ti, te deseo, quiero que nos besemos, que me abraces, nos toquemos, sentirte con todo mi cuerpo, quiero... follar contigo esta noche.

Gintoki: (ahora sí le suelta la mano a Mairi y apartándose otra vez, con la cara completamente roja y saliéndole humo de la cabeza) ¿Pero cómo...? Estás bromeando, ¿no, Mairi-san? (Le salen tonos falsetes al hablar). ¿Dónde están escondidas las cámaras? Me está costando mucho creerme toda esta situación... Qué una chica como tú desee a alguien como yo... Tiene que ser broma...

Mairi: (ya enfadándose un poco) ¡No! ¡Claro que no bromeo y no estamos saliendo por la televisión! Argh, mira, sé que estás soltero, Kagura todo me lo cuenta, y dice que tienes un harén de chicas que te persiguen y que no les haces caso.

Gintoki: ¿Qué? Takuu, esta chiquilla... Sí, no tengo pareja, pero no te creas todo lo que diga, ningún "harén" me persigue, sólo una ninja acosadora que no entiende un "no".

Mairi: Si no temes dañar a una pareja... ¿Entonces qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusto, no soy tu tipo?¿Te imponen las mujeres con carácter y que además sean altas? ¿Que tome la iniciativa? ¿Me consideras mercancía estropeada porque tengo hijos? ¿Acaso eres virgen y crees en reservarte para el matrimonio o... eres gay? (Se calma un poco). Si es así no te molestaré más y me marcharé, y seguiremos mañana con nuestra relación profesional como si nada hubiera pasado.

Gintoki: (sigue algo nervioso) ¿Qué? ¡No, no soy gay, ni virgen, por mucho que digan los rumores! (se sienta otra vez al lado de Mairi en el futón, que está mirando a otro lado mientras se agarra las piernas con los brazos)   
"¿Cómo no me iba a gustar una mujer como tú, Mairi? Que seas alta y echada para delante sólo te hace más atractiva, porque esas características te crean una forma de ser especial y única. ¿Y a qué viene eso de la "mercancía estropeada"?

Mairi: (con gesto complaciente, aunque con cierta reticencia) Me lo dijo un tío en medio de una cita cuando dije que soy madre... Y qué si no le iba a dar hijos a un hombre porque ya tenía los de otro tipo no me merecía a ningún hombre.

Gintoki: Ese tío idiota sí que no se merecía que lo mirases, vaya desgraciado... Algún día dime quién es y le haré arrepentirse de haberte despreciado. (Suspira. Levanta con la mano la barbilla de Mairi y se miran a los ojos). Takkuu, Mairi-san, seguramente seas una de las mujeres más fascinantes y maravillosas que haya conocido nunca.

Mairi: (levantándose y alisando el vestido, se gira hacia él, su mirada es penetrante y brilla) Voy a admitir que esto que has dicho ahora me ha encantado y que me hayas tocado así la cara ha hecho que tenga aún más ganas de tenerte..., pero Gin-san, por favor, tienes que tomar una decisión de lo que deseas de mí.   
"Si no quieres nada lo respetaré, me iré, si realmente sé que tú no estás deseando que pase algo entre nosotros. (Se inclina sobre él, dejando su rostro a unos diez centímetros del suyo. Ella le pasa un índice por la línea de su mandíbula según habla). Mira, somos dos adultos que saben lo que es estar solos; quiero que compartamos nuestras soledades esta noche y así las convertiremos en una compañía... y puede que sea esta la última noche en la que pueda gozar de libertad, ya que no sé qué pasará mañana...   
"Ahora mismo sólo tenemos esta noche y yo simplemente... te deseo (Mairi se cruza de brazos y le mira directamente, desafiante). ¿Qué hacemos, Gin-san?

(Gintoki tiene una cara de terror y asombro a la vez.) 

FIN DEL CUARTO ACTO


	5. -Entreactos 1: Dos llamas hacen una hoguera -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R +18

[Escena: La misma habitación del hotel Hoshi donde terminó el acto anterior. Gintoki tiene una cara de terror y asombro a la vez. Mairi le sigue mirando expectante mientras se vuelve a sentar a su lado. Él baja la cabeza y cuando la vuelve a alzar tiene una sonrisa suave. Rodea con un brazo sus hombros tensos].

Gintoki: (atrayéndola hacia sí) Quédate aquí conmigo esta noche, Mairi. 

(Ella asiente mudamente mientras él vuelve a tomarla de la barbilla y esta vez la besa con suavidad. Ella reacciona abrazándole el cuello y presionando su cuerpo contra el de Gintoki, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Mairi cae sobre él, en el futón y se separa mordiéndole el labio inferior con una sonrisa salvaje, aunque él gruñe de dolor y ella ignora porque está ocupada bajando la cremallera de la parte superior de su ropa; una vez con el torso desnudo ella le toca los pectorales con las mano abiertas, al igual que interesados están sus ojos cartujos. Gintoki se incorpora e intenta desabrochar la parte superior del vestido de Mairi y no atina con las ataduras.

Gintoki: (con cara de apuro) Ehh... ¿Me ayudas, por favor? (Le da un tirón a una atadura que no se mueve). ¡¿Agh, por qué te has puesto este vestido tan complejo si tu intención era que te lo quitase sin romperlo?!

Mairi: (suelta una de sus risas cristalinas mientras se pasa un dedo por debajo de los broches y se sueltan todos, desnudando su cuello) ¡No era tan complicado, tiene un truco! (Se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, bajándose el escote hasta las costillas y liberando sus pechos; él la agarra de las caderas y la atrae hacia sí. Mairi pone una sonrisa lujuriosa) ¡Verme el torso desnudo te lo ha puesto aún más duro! ¡Definitivamente te gustan mis tetas!

Gintoki: Tché, por supuesto, mujer... Takuu, ya te he dicho que no soy gay por mucho que algunos lo crean y las tienes bonitas y tú estás muy bue...

(Se interrumpe porque acto seguido ella le agarra las muñecas y le tira hacia atrás otra vez con bastante fuerza, mientras le pasa la lengua de un pectoral al cuello y luego terminan besándose mientras ella le hace presión con su culo en la entrepierna; Gintoki arquea la espalda, suelta un jadeo nasal y libera una mano con la que agarra uno de los pechos de ella, con firmeza, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar. Mairi es ahora la que emite un jadeo ronco y da una sacudida con su cuerpo. Le da un lametón en los labios y se coloca a su derecha, a cuatro patas, sin que él le suelte el pecho en ningún momento).

Mairi: Dame tu mano, quiero que compruebes cómo llevo desde que te conocí ayer... (Gintoki le deja que se lleve su mano derecha y ella la dirige hacia su vulva, sin barrera alguna, ya que no lleva bragas, haciendo que la recorra de abajo a arriba con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella se estremece y deja escapar un pequeño gemido de placer).

Gintoki: (muy sorprendido) ¡Esto es un lago de viscosidad! ¿Te has echado lubricante antes de venir? (Mueve la mano otra vez, Mairi se encoge y en un arrebato de da un beso breve algo agresivo).

Mairi: No, es todo mío... Ahora hay más, por supuesto, pero... ¡Aghh! (vuelve a mover la mano mientras le acaricia con la otra el cuero cabelludo. Ella le muerde el pulgar con uno de sus colmillos mientras tuerce la cara de placer)..., pero no he parado de estar húmeda en las últimas veinticuatro horas... Hasta me daba un poco de vergüenza que lo notaran los chicos, que ni se me ocurrió ponerme toallitas...

Gintoki: (Una de sus tetas queda a la altura de su cara, así que él la toma en su mano y se la estruja con delicadeza) Pero querías que yo lo notara, ¿a qué sí? (Ella asiente con un susurro, enrojeciendo un poco más.)  
"Aaghh..., si me hubiera dado cuenta no sé ni que habría hecho; me habría pasado hoy empalmado del todo; la habría tenido tan dura que no lo hubiera podido esconder... (Dirige su mirada hacia el techo, recordando) Ya anoche después de que te fueras no veía el momento de que me dejaran a solas ellos... (Él también aumenta su sonrojo.)

Mairi: ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso te excitó mi sola presencia y...? (Se encoge con un escalofrío cuando él mueve la mano con velocidad y precisión un par de segundos)

Gintoki: ...¿Y que estaba deseando masturbarme pensando en ti, imaginándome esta situación, tal como estamos ahora? Sí, así de simple...

(Se lleva la teta de ella a su boca y le acaricia el pezón con la punta de la lengua y lo mordisquea con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Mairi, gimiendo, con un movimiento rápido mete su mano izquierda dentro del los pantalones medio sueltos de Gintoki y agarra su miembro con firmeza.)

Mairi: (con tono seductor) ¡Ah, bien...! Es del tamaño que me gusta... creo... Hace mucho que no toco uno de esta manera... (se muerde el labio inferior suavemente) Estoy deseando tenerlo dentro... (Mueve la mano arriba y abajo varias veces; él se impulsa hacia delante, le da un rápido beso impetuoso en los labios y después impulsa su cuello hacia atrás mientras suspira con fuerza. De repente a él le cambia la expresión de placer a una angustiada).

Gintoki: (dejando de mover la mano que tenía dentro de ella). Oyee... Aghh, Mairi, lo siento... (Ella un poco confusa se detiene y él frunce el ceño.) ¡No pares ahora, por favor! (Ella sigue haciendo el mismo movimiento, mientras que el gesto de él se relaja y jadea, y a su vez abraza a Mairi teniendo espasmos durante unos segundos, ella nota una cálida humedad en la mano y baja el ritmo. El cuerpo de Gintoki se relaja aún sin soltarla mientras respira en profundidad).  
"Oh... Ahh... Mierda... ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención terminar ya...

Mairi: (se separa un poco de él y se observa la mano manchada de semen unos segundos, luego se la limpia en la colcha del futón). ¿Terminar? ¡Acabamos de empezar! (Con los ojos brillantes toma la mano de Gintoki y vuelve a ponerla entre sus piernas). Me queda muy poco... ¡me ha excitado mucho que te corrieras en mi mano! (Él responde con media sonrisa y moviendo los dedos con habilidad) ¡Ñaugh...! ¡Eso con las mujeres no pasa así y ha sido... Aahhh! (Se vuelven a abrazar y él le recorre el cuello con los labios, mordiéndola debajo de la oreja, sin dejar de mover la mano que tiene sobre su clítoris, ella lanza una serie de gritos agudos consecutivos.)  
"Ahh... (traga saliva, tiene las mejillas muy encendidas), dame más fuerte, más brusco, Gin-san... No tengas miedo, no me romperé...

Gintoki: (con tono algo divertido, aumenta el movimiento de todo su brazo) Ah, así que te gusta el sexo duro, ¿eh? Vaya con la no tan delicada señorita... (Mairi pone su cuerpo tenso, gime con un "Ahh... Síiih...", él la mira a la cara y sonríe más) ¡De verdad, ouju-sama, estás tan guapa ahora mismo...! 

(Acto seguido pasa a besarla con ansia, ella corresponde y empieza a mover las caderas con energía y a gemir con fuerza, doblando la cabeza hacia atrás, movimiento que él aprovecha para atacar otra vez su cuello; la expresión de Mairi es de placer total, sus colmillos pinchan sus labio inferior repetidamente; continúa abrazándole con más fuerza y clavando sus llamativas uñas en su espalda, emitiendo un largo y agudo grito al final de su orgasmo. Se deja caer sobre el hombro de Gintoki, relajada, mientras le frota donde le ha apretado con las uñas, intentando borrar las marcas. Él retira la mano de su interior y observa los dedos arrugados, después los huele).

Mairi: (levantándose de golpe, sigue ruborizada, se dirige a atenuar la iluminación de la habitación) ¡Eh, no hagas eso! Aún no tenemos la suficiente confianza y me da un poco de vergüenza que... (Se lame un dedo pausadamente) ¡Oye, eso menos!

Gintoki: (sacude la mano) ¿No quieres que descubra cómo huele y sabe el jugo de maravillosa Mairi-chan? (Vuelve a olerlo, más lentamente, ella le observa con expresión incierta). Es un olor interesante y excitante, tanto que sirve para hacer lo que deseabas antes... Y ahora duraría más.

(Mairi baja la vista y comprueba atentamente que, aunque se había vuelto a subir la ropa, tiene una erección notable; Gintoki se levanta y vuelve a besarla, con más moderación y dulzura que anteriormente, mientras la abraza por la cintura y tira, dejando clara su intención de regresar al futón. Ella se deja llevar, pero antes abre el cajón de una mesita y saca algo que se guarda en la cintura del vestido).

Mairi: (separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos, radiante) ¿Tienes prisa? Podemos juguetear un poquito antes del gran final...

Gintoki: Shh... Nunca tengo prisa, y menos ahora mismo... (le da un bocadito en los labios, que la deja sonriente). Acepto que juegues conmigo todo lo que te apetezca...

(Ella le empuja y se queda arrodillado en el futón; subiéndose el vestido, se sienta de espaldas en su regazo, abriéndole la bragueta de los pantalones y posa la cabeza en su hombro mientras restriega las nalgas por su erección, lo que le provoca una sacudida de cuerpo entero y que le agarre ambos pechos, apretando un poco, y que le muerda el cuello. Mairi repite el movimiento un par de veces más, lo que hace que Gintoki aumente la ferocidad de su mordisco y le suelte un pecho para poner la mano debajo del vestido, entre sus labios menores. Mueve la mano rítmicamente y Mairi grita con deleite, ahogándose un poco con su propia saliva. De repente él se separa y se sienta con las piernas separadas, mirándola con un poco de vergüenza y muy rojo). 

Gintoki: ¡Oye, te he prometido que duraría más, pero si sigues restregándome ese sexi culo tuyo volveré a terminar demasiado pronto! (sacude la cabeza y gatea hacia ella, con una sonrisa amplia y una mirada hambrienta) No solamente tú llevas excitada continuamente desde que nos conocimos, ¿sabes? Aunque anoche tuve mi concierto de solista de flauta me he mantenido medio duro todo el tiempo.

Mairi: (contenta) Sé que suelo provocar eso a muchos hombres que no me interesan y tenía la esperanza de que hubiera hecho mi magia contigo también, que tú sí lo haces... (él se impulsa hacia delante y fusiona su boca con la de ella, con ardor; Mairi le abraza y cae de espaldas sobre el futón por la fuerza de la arremetida, sin detener el beso, mientras le rodea con las piernas y él le acaricia la cabeza.) 

Gintoki: (susurrando roncamente, parando de besarla, con sus ojos burdeos clavados en los de Mairi) Jamás he estado tan excitado ni he deseado tanto a nadie como a ti... ¿Qué será lo que tienes para conseguir este efecto tan fuerte en mí, Mairi? (sin esperar respuesta baja la cabeza y comienza a pasear su lengua por su cuello, un pecho y luego el pezón que ella tiene endurecido. Ella deja escapar una risita placentera.) 

Mairi: (jadeante) Parece que tenemos mucha química sexual y lo notamos desde entonces... Hasta he llegado a pensar que si hubiéramos estado solos en el camino aquí... Uuhh... Como estaba tan perdidamente cachonda, sé que me hubiera lanzado sobre ti y te hubiera follado en el primer sitio posible... 

Gintoki: (le dedica una mirada atónita) ¡Oye, oye, qué atrevida! Nunca me habían dicho nada así... ¿De dónde has salido, mujer? ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?  
"Aahhh.... Y lo peor de todo es que te lo hubiera permitido... Tché, cuando te alcé esta tarde en la espalda me excité tanto que te hubiera puesto de frente y te la habría metido allí mismo, a pesar de los chicos. Me... ¡Me ha costado mucho que no me vierais tan duro! 

Mairi: ¿Jagh? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento hasta hubiera colaborado! (él empieza a usar los dientes sobre su pezón y a la vez vuelve a bajar la otra mano a su vulva, friccionando con dos dedos la entrada de su vagina)... Auughaahh... Yo lamento no haberte conocido antes... Ugh... Nuestras historias serían tan distintas... (arquea la espalda y coge con las dos manos en garra el pelo de Gintoki, obligándole a subir hacia su cara y se besan con intensidad un rato. Él hace varios movimientos de la mano, que ha subido a su clítoris; como resultado Mairi da varias sacudidas con todo su cuerpo y termina sentada frente a él).

"Augh, no aguanto más ya... (Se hurga en la cintura del vestido y saca lo que se había guardado antes, un preservativo con funda metalizada, que le tiende a él). Ponte esto, aunque yo tengo propios, sabía que hay todas las habitaciones y me los he dejado en mi suite.

Gintoki: ¿Ah? ¿Tenía eso en un cajón de aquí y no me he dado cuenta? (Lo sujeta sin mucha convicción, poniéndose de rodillas). ¿Seguro que quieres que se acabe ya?

Mairi: No, podría pasarme toda la noche contigo entre mis piernas..., pero ya te he dicho que no aguanto más. (Se acerca a él, que lo ha sacado de su funda y se lo está poniendo) Necesito que follemos ya, Gin-san.

(En cuanto ve que está el condón en su sitio le da un suave empujón para que quede sentado y Mairi con un movimiento rápido se sienta a horcajadas encima de su regazo, guiándole hacia dentro de ella con su mano. En cuanto ambos notan el contacto de la penetración dan una sacudida casi coordinada y jadean; Gintoki hace contrapeso con los brazos detrás y Mairi le abraza y recorre su espalda con la punta de los dedos bajo su ropa, entonces ejecuta un movimiento de caderas profundo y amplio, a lo que él suelta una de sus manos del futón y le agarra una nalga, con bastante fuerza. Ella repite el movimiento, él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y ella aprovecha para besarle en el cuello. Gintoki finalmente empieza a moverse, empujando las caderas de Mairi hacia arriba con cara de concentración, mordiéndose el lateral del labio inferior.)

Mairi: (con la voz muy entrecortada por gemidos agudos) Agghh... (Le abraza con más fuerza, se queda tensa y hunde la cara en su cuello.) ¡Más... rápido...! (Él obedece y ella reacciona subiendo la cabeza y gimiendo en su oreja, clavando una vez más las uñas en los omóplatos. Da un par de gritos de placer prolongados, risueña. Entonces Gintoki, sin separarse de ella, se impulsa para quedar tumbado sobre Mairi y busca su boca de forma brusca, mordiéndole el labio superior primero y luego imponiendo su lengua con profundidad en el paladar de ella, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello. Aumenta el ritmo de movimiento de caderas, jadeando junto a su boca. Embiste a Mairi unas cuantas veces con fuerza y deja caer lacia su cabeza junto a la suya, cambiando a un movimiento corporal más amplio y suave. Ella pone cara de sorpresa y se vuelve a poner tensa y roja, aprieta las piernas alrededor de su torso y emite una serie de gemidos decadentes, teniendo otro clímax. Cuando ya ella se relaja él deja de moverse, intercambiando una mirada feliz y un beso ligero en los labios. Se coloca a su lado en el futón, cogiendo aire a bocanadas.)

Mairi: (que también está respirando con fuerza) Ahh... Esto... ha estado... muy bien... he tenido dos... orgasmos casi... seguidos... Y el segundo no lo... esperaba (Se estremece levemente y se gira hacia él, que se vuelve y la observa). Gracias, Gin-san...

Gintoki: (frunciendo un poco el ceño) ¿Gracias? No me tienes que agradecer nada, takuu. Este ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, si no es el mejor; (ella enrojece y abre mucho los ojos) si acaso debería darte yo las gracias...

Mairi: Mi gratitud no ha sido sólo por el sexo, sino por acceder a mi petición, mis deseos y a que me quedara y hacer este tiempo juntos tan especial e inolvidable... (Se deja llevar y le abraza) Has cumplido todo lo que esperaba, y me sigues gustando, aún más incluso ahora, que te he probado... Estaré deseando repetirlo si mañana no ocurre nada que lo impida (Le peina con una mano el lateral del pelo y le atrae hacia ella, besándole durante un par de segundos. Cuando termina se sienta en el futón y se empieza a abrochar el escote del vestido.)

Gintoki: (Confuso, también se sienta) ¿Mairi-chan? ¿Dónde vas?¿No te vas a quedar aquí conmigo el resto de la noche?

Mairi: Ah.. no, claro, tengo mi suite; Kagura está en ella, se sentía sola y se ha quedado durmiendo en mi futón... Sería raro que yo no volviera y por lo tanto no estuviera allí cuando despierte. Además nosotros ya hemos terminado por esta noche, ¿no? (Se levanta y se estira el vestido).

Gintoki: (se levanta también y se sube los pantalones y la cremallera de su camiseta) Sí, supongo... Dah, pero me da pena, me gustaría dormir a tu lado también; aumentaría las probabilidades de sexo mañanero... (La acompaña a la puerta, abre y antes de que cruce el umbral la agarra de la muñeca y atrae a Mairi hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Deposita un suave beso en sus labios) Buenas noches, Mairi-chan...

Mairi: (desconcertada, devuelve el beso igual, él la suelta y ella sale de la habitación, a la penumbra del pasillo) Buenas noches a ti también, Gin-san. (Según va cerrando él la puerta se ve que ella alza el pulgar y murmura "Muy bueno...", para irse por el pasillo).


	6. Quinto Acto: La verdad rara vez tiene una historia agradable detrás

[Escena: Exterior del hotel. Aparece Mairi por la puerta y arquea la espalda mirando hacia el sol, se ha vestido con un qipao rojo de manga corta. Lleva puesto su brazalete de serpiente y su bolso de Prada en lugar de la mochila, va ligeramente maquillada. Sigue llevando unos leggins negros largos y botas de trekking. Shinpachi aparece detrás de ella.]

Shinpachi: Hoy tendremos un día soleado, parece que el verano no se termina de marchar.

Mairi: Sí, eso parece. Ni siquiera hay frescor mañanero ya, por eso voy así..., y porque quiero que Kintaro vea como suelo ir a diario (Mairi mira a su alrededor) ¿Dónde están los otros?

Shinpachi: (pone cara de incomodidad) Aún están en el buffet del desayuno.

(En ese momento salen. Kagura lleva un cesto grande repleto de frutas, se lo cuelga del brazo y abre su parasol. Gintoki tiene en la mano lo que parece un helado del tamaño de un ramo de flores, muy adornado y colorido)

Shinpachi: (abochornado) En serio, no sé cómo podéis tener tanta gula y tan poca vergüenza, Oomura-san nos va a prohibir volver aquí.

Kagura: (sacando una manzana roja de la cesta) Es costumbre tomar algo para el camino de un buffet-aru de desayuno, no hay nada malo en ello.

Shinpachi: ¡Una cosa pequeña, no toda la fruta del hotel! (Mira a Gintoki, que tiene gesto imperturbable mientras come) ¿Y quién demonios se toma algo así después de desayunar? (Buscando normalidad se dirige a Mairi, que está consultando un mapa, concentrada). Mairi-san, ¿sabes ya hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

Mairi: Sí, creo que no tiene pérdida. (Dobla el mapa y lo guarda en el bolso). ¡Vamos!

[Escena: aparecen en otro sendero parecido al anterior que llevaba al hotel, algo menos empinado y más ancho, también hay árboles a ambos lados. Mairi va delante con Kagura a su lado, hablando. Llegan a una bifurcación del camino y se para en seco mientras saca el mapa del bolso. Gintoki, que no se había dado cuenta, choca contra ella y hace que pierda el equilibrio, pero consigue agarrarla por los hombros antes de caer de bruces.]

Mairi: (tiene un rubor suave) ¡Ay, Gin-san, lo siento, me he parado sin darme cuenta! Casi provoco un accidente.

Gintoki: He estado ahí para agarrarte, ¿no? De todas formas... todo contacto contigo es un accidente afortunado.

(Intercambian una mirada una y sonrisa, la de Mairi mordiéndose el labio inferior y asomando uno de sus largos colmillos. Después baja la vista al mapa. Shinpachi desde atrás indica a Gintoki que vaya con él, con cara interrogante, y empieza a susurrarle).

Shinpachi: Eh, Gin-san, vuestra actitud no se parece en nada a la de ayer. ¿Ha pasado aquí algo que no sepamos?

Gintoki: (también hablando bajo) Sí, pero no quiero que se entere Kagura, es demasiado protectora con Mairi... Anoche ella vino a mi habitación para hablar. Se podría decir que... err... dialogamos de cosas muy interesantes, y no mucho tiempo. Neh, tampoco esperes que te dé más detalles...

Shinpachi: (se pone ojiplático) Espera... esto... ¿Me estás diciendo que se resolvió la UST?

Gintoki: ¿Había una UST sin resolver? ¿Qué es una UST?

Shinpachi: No importa. ¿Entonces... (hace las comillas con los dedos) "dormistéis" juntos? (Gintoki hace un gesto afirmativo y un dos con los dedos. Los cristales de las gafas de Shinpachi se empañan y pone la mano en puño. Ambos hacen un choque de puños, que altera a Kagura que estaba ayudando a Mairi con el mapa).

Kagura: (poniendo cara de hartazgo) ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando ya, que parecéis un par de viejas cotillas-aru?

Shinpachi: (serio, dándose importancia) Cosas nuestras, de hombres, nada que te interese o que sepas qué hacer.

Kagura: ¡Qué asco! Cállate, puerco-aru, prefiero no saber eso.

Mairi: (guardando el mapa) Ya está, ya me he aclarado... tenemos que ir a la izquierda.

[Escena: El grupo llega al final del camino. Están en una plazoleta, rodeada por edificios algo toscos, hechos de piedras, madera y ramas. No son de una estética japonesa, más bien de una estética de supervivencia rural. En la plaza hay unos puestos de mercadillo que ofrecen productos básicos: carne de caza, verduras y frutas frescas, artesanía, ropa hecha a mano, comida preparada...]

Mairi: ¡Vaya! Parece que hemos llegado el día del mercado. No parece que una aldea de este tamaño lo necesite.

Shinpachi: (poniéndose a su lado y mirando el mapa) Quizá haya más aldeas cercanas y se ponen de acuerdo para organizar estos puestos... Sí, mira, Mairi-san, hay tres aldeas en un radio de un par de kilómetros (alza la cabeza) ¿Eh? ¿Pero ya estáis comiendo otra vez?¿Es que no podéis parar dos miserables horas de llenaros la boca en cuanto tenéis cinco yenes en el bolsillo?

(Kagura y Gintoki han ido a un puesto cercano en el que vendían dulces caseros. Vuelven con la boca a reventar y con una bolsa llena cada uno).

Kagura: Tiempo en el que puedas comer y no lo estés haciendo es un tiempo perdido-aru.

Gintoki: (con la boca semillena) Oye, Shinpachi, ¿no sabes que es de buena educación cuando visitas un sitio nuevo probar sus especialidades locales? Esta tierra estaba deseando que nosotros, gente de fuera, probásemos las confecciones que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación les ha costado hacer.

Shinpachi: (Poniendo cara de cansancio) Sólo tenéis excusas para no dejar de llenar vuestras tripas.

(Mientras tanto un anciano se ha acercado a ellos y los mira con curiosidad).

Vejete: ¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes! ¿Qué os trae a nuestra alejada y humilde aldea? No sois de los vecinos de las otras aldeas... Oh, ¿acaso ya está abierto el hotel Hoshi?

Mairi: (Acercándose al señor, sonríe) Buenas, señor. Sí, somos huéspedes del hotel. Vengo buscando a un residente de esta aldea, a Natsuno-san, Kintaro Natsuno.

Vejete: (pensándoselo un poco). ¿Kintaro Natsuno? Oh... ¿Un joven alto, fuerte y de cabellos rojos?

Mairi: Sí, así lo recuerdo de la última vez que lo vi.

Vejete: ¡Disculpe, señorita! Por aquí le llamamos simplemente Akataro, ya que teníamos a otro Kintaro cuando llegó, y no solemos usar los apellidos. He tenido que recordar con qué nombre se nos presentó (Se ríe como si eso fuera la monda).  
"El señor Natsuno se debe encontrar en su hogar. Les llevaré allí. (Mirando a Gintoki y Kagura) ¡Ah!, me alegro de que disfruten de nuestra comida casera! Aquí es todo natural y hecho a mano, a veces nos hacen pedidos del hotel Hoshi.

Gintoki: (mirando a Shinpachi de forma satisfecha) Te lo dije, ahora tú has quedado mal por no estar comiendo nada.

Kagura: Shinpachi, deja de avergonzarnos constantemente-aru, ¿qué habrá pensado de ti este anciano cuando ha visto que no has comprado nada? Seguramente cree que eres un rácano-aru.

Shinpachi: ¡Sois vosotros los que me avergonzáis a mí! ¡Seguid comiendo, al menos no habláis!

Vejete: ¿Sois algún tipo de cuarteto cómico?

Mairi: Ah..., no, señor, sólo son mi escolta, yo soy quien tiene asuntos con Akataro-kun...san.

Vejete: (se encoge de hombros) Es una pena, no suele venir mucha gente divertida aquí, sólo cazadores, vecinos de la zona, montañeros cansados y parejas del hotel. No tenemos electricidad, así que todo nuestro entretenimiento es analógico y apreciamos mucho al personal del espectáculo.

Mairi: Oh, ¿por qué no piden que el suministro del hotel se extienda hasta aquí arriba? No debería ser difícil traer los cables...

Vejete: Ah, lo hemos pedido varias veces, pero ese horrible Hatsume-san, que es el dueño del hotel, dice que sería una gasto inútil para ellos. (Se le ha puesto una cara de enfado según hablaba. Mairi pone cara de incomodidad y se gira para que el abuelo no la vea. Él relaja la expresión). Nosotros volveremos a insistir una y otra vez.

[Escena: Llegan a una casita, de madera completamente, con un huerto delantero y un camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Al lado de la puerta hay un hombre de espaldas agachado arrancando algo del suelo y echándolo a una cesta; lleva un kimono verde oscuro con las mangas recogidas con una tira en la espalda.]

Vejete: (Gritando hacia la figura) ¡Akataro-san, tienes visita! (el vejete se despide con una inclinación y se va por el camino que han llegado).

(Akataro se alza, y se estira, tiene el pelo de un color rojo oscuro en rastas largas echadas hacia atrás por una bandana azul).

Akataro (seiyuu Mamoru Miyano): ¡Va voy!  
(Akataro se va acercando al grupo mientras se suelta la tira de las mangas del kimono y se la coloca a modo de cinturón. Mairi se adelanta y lo observa en silencio; su cara es una mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, pena y al final enfado. Akataro es un hombre fuerte y muy alto, moreno por trabajar bajo el sol).

Akataro: ¿Maria Hatsume?¿Mairi? ¿Eres tú? (Abre muchísimo los ojos, que son verde jade y mira a Mairi de arriba abajo). ¡Cielos, cómo has cambiado! ¡Qué pelo más largo! Y tú no tenías esa delantera... Je, supongo que yo mismo también estaré diferente, antes era muy blanco...

(Mairi sigue mirándolo fijamente y se acerca a un paso de él. De repente, él se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, mano que alza Mairi rápidamente para darle una sonora bofetada, se le queda la mano marcada en la cara).

Kintaro: (con un par de lágrimas en cada ojo) ¡Ah, qué daño! Me lo esperaba, pero no me acordaba que eras zurda. La verdad es que me lo merezco.

Mairi: (sigue enfadada y medio grita) ¡Eres un imbécil, Kintaro! ¡Me has tenido trece, trece largos años pensando que estabas muerto! ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Sabes acaso que tus padres han muerto?¿Que tienes dos hijos? ¡Y tú aquí de vacaciones rurales permanentes! ¡Y encima con rastas, qué crimen tan atroz a la estética!

Akataro (a partir de ahora Kintaro): ¡Eh, eh! ¡Espérate un poco, por favor! Mi padre sabía que murió, pero ¿mi mamá también? ¿Cómo que hijos? No, obviamente mi madre no me contó nada de eso.  
"Espera Mairi, por favor, vamos a mi casa, tú y tus... (reparando por primera vez en los miembros de la Yorozuya) ¿son ellos mis hijos? (Observa a Kagura y Shinpachi). La niña tiene un pase, es guapa y pelirroja, el otro se ve muy mayor y con una genética muy... vulgar. (Mira más atrás y ve a Gintoki, que parecía querer pasar desapercibido). ¿Este es el tío con el que dijo mi madre que te fuiste, Mairi?

Gintoki: (crispándose un poco) ¡Eh, tú! No me metas en tus fantasías familiares.

Shinpachi: (también crispándose) ¿Qué es eso de la genética vulgar?

Mairi: ¡Qué no me fui con ningún tío ni con nadie, te mintió!

Kagura: (ella está contenta) Mairi-chan parece que tenéis que hablar mucho.

Mairi: Estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, Kintaro, dime dónde nos podamos reunir tranquilamente. (Mairi señala a los otros). Mis acompañantes, que he contratado para que me ayudaran a llegar hasta aquí, vendrán con nosotros para que sean testigos neutrales.

Kintaro: (encogiéndose de hombros) Me parece bien. Pasad al jardín trasero, mi madre nos preparará algo mientras hablamos.

Mairi: (asustada) ¿cómo que tu madre?¿está aquí? ¡Yo la vi en un ataúd!

Kintaro: (con voz tranquilizadora) No la de Edo, la que ya vivía aquí, mi madre biológica... Tenemos que ponernos al día.

[Escena: Están sentados en torno a una mesa redonda, bajo un templete cenador de madera, en el jardín trasero, que tiene bastantes arbustos con flores. Mairi se rasca incómoda el antebrazo, que se está poniendo rojo y saca del bolso sus antihistamínicos y su inhalador aunque no los usa. Kintaro sale de la puerta trasera de la casa seguido por una mujer de mediana edad, baja, vestida con un kimono de tela sin teñir y con el pelo rojo entrecano recogido en un moño. Lleva una bandeja con un set de té y unos dangos].

Kintaro: Ah, lo siento mucho, Mairi, no recordaba tus alergias. También es mala suerte, a estas alturas del año no suele haber tantas flores (se ríe forzado). 

Mairi: (frunciendo el ceño) Claro, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos la última vez, cómo recordar algo tan básico.

Kintaro: Como ves, Michiko Natsuno no era mi madre biológica, sino que es esta señora de aquí...

(Mientras él habla los de la Yorozuya aparecen en primer plano juntando las cabezas).

Shinpachi: Gin-san, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Me da la sensación de que estamos de más, estos temas son muy personales. Tendríamos que habernos negado a venir a esta charla.

Kagura: Sí, esto parece que se va a poner aburrido-aru.

Gintoki: Dahh..., qué le vamos a hacer, nos comprometimos con Mairi a hacer todo lo que necesitara y ella nos ha asignado como testigos. (Con una sonrisa traviesa) Yo cumplí con mi parte de cubrir sus necesidades anoche e hice todo lo que ella pidió.

Shinpachi: (alarmado) ¡Gin-san, no!¡Eso era un secreto!

Kagura: (suspicaz y alzando la voz) ¿Qué secreto-aru? ¿Tu parte-aru? ¿Qué le hiciste a Mairi-chan, desgraciado?  
(Alguien tose delante. Los otros les están mirando fijamente molestos por la interrupción).

Kintaro: (condescendientemente) Eh... escolta o lo que seáis... ¿Podríais escuchar o en su defecto callar? Estoy intentando narrar cosas complicadas de la vida real de los adultos.

(Los tres murmuran disculpas y bajan las cabezas hacia sus tazas de té, no sin antes Kagura lanzar una mirada asesina a Gintoki).

Kintaro: (suspirando) Gracias. Como decía, mi padre vino a esta aldea y estuvo viviendo una temporada intentando conseguir un bebé para Michiko, que era estéril y por aquel entonces no había métodos de fertilidad, y ellos (señalando a la señora) se conocieron aquí y llegaron a un acuerdo para llevarse al niño que tuvieron; ese bebé era yo, evidentemente.  
"Mairi, sé que mi madre de Edo era una mujer difícil y nunca aprobó que tuviéramos una relación; si esos sentimientos de Michiko te han sido un lastre en todo este tiempo, te pido perdón...

Mairi: Podría pasar días contando lo difícil que fue tenerla de suegra y lo pésima abuela que era, que ni un gesto de afecto ni un regalo hizo a sus nietos jamás, sólo les menospreciaba, y luego a mí... lo mucho que me insultaba y hasta escupía, me empujaba, me pellizcaba, daba manotazos, o cómo finalmente me rompió la nariz con su bastón, así que un buen lastre sí que fue, pero no he venido a hablar de todo ese constante maltrato.  
"Murió de una enfermedad neumológica muy rápido; siempre estaba fumando esos cigarrillos horribles delante de mí y de los niños, provocándome crisis de asma mientras se reía llamándome estúpida zorra floja.

Kintaro: (con gesto de dolor) Uhg... Vuelvo a disculparme, no puedo hacer otra cosa ya..., de verdad lo siento, Mairi... ¿Tengo que encargarme de sus restos?

Mairi: No, su hermana vino desde el pueblo a hacerse cargo de todo; la dejaron junto a tu padre, en Edo. Deberías hablar con tu tía. Yo no quise saber nada.

Kintaro: Lo haré. Ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi madre Michiko; tampoco lamento demasiado su muerte, aunque me llamaba varias veces al año sólo me visitó una vez hace diez años y viendo que también me ocultó todo... mejor háblame de nuestros hijos, por favor, tengo ganas de saber cómo son.

(Mairi suspira fuertemente y saca de su bolso una foto que tiende a Kintaro. Él la toma y la mira de cerca muy sorprendido).

Kintaro: ¡Vaya!, cómo se parece a mí el chico, y la chica tiene un aire a tu hermana... Aunque era muy pequeña cuando me fui. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Mairi: Él es Arashi y ella Yozora. 

Kintaro: (sonríe ampliamente) Ah, veo lo que hiciste, seguro que a Michiko no le gustó.

-(....Nota de la autora: Arashi Natsuno significa "Tormenta de verano" y Yozora Natsuno "Cielo nocturno de verano"....)-

Mairi: A ella no le gustaban tantas cosas... Como te puedes imaginar tienen trece años. (La expresión de Mairi se vuelve más tierna). Nacieron durante el equinoccio de la siguiente primavera, un poco antes de lo esperado. Mi familia y la servidumbre de la residencia Hatsume me ayudó mucho con ellos, incluso Nodoka hizo lo que pudo siendo una niñita... Incluso así, ser madre adolescente de mellizos fue bastante duro.  
"Arashi es tranquilo e introvertido, bastante intelectual. En cambio, Yozora es más física y muy ágil, algo rebelde; les tendría que haber nombrado al revés... Los dos son buenos chicos, no se meten en líos, estudian y tienen buenos amigos.

Kintaro: (Sigue mirando la foto fijamente) Es increíble... Me gustaría conocerles en persona. (Mira a Mairi a los ojos directamente) Si hubiera sabido esto, que tenía una familia, que estabas llorando mi muerte... no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en volver. Pero, tonto de mí, decidí fiarme de Michiko.

Mairi: (poniendo gesto de dolor y pena) ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? ¿Por qué no viniste de todas formas? Todo tu mundo estaba allí, tu esposa reciente, tus amigos, seres queridos, tus cosas materiales... Si creías que me había ido con otro podrías haber vuelto y luchado por mí.  
"Eras mi marido y te seguía amando; te fui a esperar cada semana durante un año a la misma estación de la que te fuiste...; me negué a pensar que simplemente habías muerto, así tan fácil, y no estaba equivocada aunque entonces no tuve forma de saberlo... pero ya al final me resigné, sólo tenía quince años y dos bebés que criar, no podía seguir esperándote.  
(El ambiente estaba silencioso y triste. La señora madre se había sentado al otro lado de Kintaro y tenía la cabeza gacha. Mairi sostenía el contacto visual con él. Los otros también lo miraban tensamente, esperando una respuesta. Al fin Kintaro toma aire y apoya su mano en una de las manos de Mairi).

Kintaro: No quise volver porque soy un cobarde; simplemente deserté del ejército. Quería al menos una vez defender el honor de mi padre al luchar en su lugar, a pesar de que yo nunca quise ser un samurái...  
"En cuanto llegamos al campo de batalla mi grupo fue emboscado por una fuerza de élite enemiga y masacrado rápidamente, así que, aproveché que estaba en la retaguardia y hui antes de que pudieran verme, no fui capaz de enfrentarme a esa realidad tan brutal... Sólo tenía diecisiete años, era un crío que, ya lo sabes, le gustaba leer y estudiar, no pude soportar toda esa muerte y sangre ante mis ojos...  
"Sólo volví cuando me aseguré que se marcharon los enemigos, para dejar mis armas y mi armadura familiar, y las manché de sangre de otros, mejor que pensaran que había caído también...  
"Atravesé campos y crucé bosques; cuando llegué al primer pueblo y leí su nombre en una señal, recordé qué me contó mi padre sobre la zona en la que estaba... que allí podría refugiarme siempre, que tenía familiares cerca.  
(Alguien suelta un bufido furioso. Había sido Gintoki, cuyo gesto hacia Kintaro es de desprecio, éste lo mira enfadado y se encara con él).

Kintaro: ¿Disculpa?¿Hay algo que tengas que decir, ronin?  
(Cuando Gintoki abre la boca para replicarle Kagura le clava el codo en la cabeza, que hace que se le vaya hacia la mesa y se lleve las manos ahí quejándose de dolor).

Kagura: (volviendo a su sitio) Gin-chan, ahora no es momento de mostrar nuestros sentimientos, estamos observando. 

Shinpachi: (con sonrisa tensa) Te pedimos perdón, Natsuno-san, nuestro jefe a veces tiene un mal pronto y no sabe guardarse sus impresiones.

Gintoki: (derrotado con un chichón en la cabeza) Está bien, está bien, seguid, no diré ni haré nada más, takuu.

Kintaro: (Volviendo a fijar la vista en Mairi) Como iba diciendo, después del pueblo seguí el camino y llegué a la falda de la montaña, había una posada y establos, hoy siguen los establos pero la posada se ha modernizado según habilitaban la mansión de medio camino para convertirla en el hotel Hoshi.  
"Tenía que tomar una decisión sobre mi vida, ya que sabía que si volvía y se enteraba mi señor de las guerra, Okamura-san, me obligaría a hacer seppuku.

Mairi: Okamura-san cayó en esa batalla, según dijeron. ¿No estaba en tu grupo?

Kintaro: No, no le vi nunca. Si lo hubiera sabido habría vuelto a Edo. Cuando llegué aquí, a la aldea, me encontré con mi madre biológica (inclina la cabeza hacia la señora mayor). Disculpa que no hable, enfermó y como consecuencia enmudeció hace unos años. (En ese momento la señora se levanta, se inclina hacia ellos y se marcha llevándose el juego de té). Y también hermanos y más familia, así que, una vez recuperado, llamé a Edo para ver si merecía la pena correr el riesgo de volver por ti, Mairi.

Mairi: (sonriendo sin alegría) Y por supuesto, llamaste a Michiko en lugar de llamarme a mí.

Kintaro: Sí, y, visto lo visto, ese ha sido uno de los peores errores de mi vida. (Kintaro baja la cabeza y apoya la frente en las manos, suspirando). Ya es tarde para solucionarlo, este es mi hogar y estoy aquí establecido, he hecho una vida nueva, incluso soy padre de algunos niños.

Mairi: (Mira alrededor nerviosa, como si esperase ver a esos niños en cualquier momento). ¿De verdad? Pero si estabas casado conmigo, no te podías casar con otra.

Kintaro: Aquí nadie se casa, Mairi. Las madres tienen sus bebés y no dicen quién es el padre para que los criemos todos, y no hay muchos hombres en edad de procrear, somos unos cinco (Mira a Mairi con una sonrisa sarcástica). ¿Qué, no te esperabas que en todo este tiempo hubiera hecho algo con otras mujeres?

Mairi: (Enrojeciendo y luego molestándose) Creyéndote muerto no, no me lo esperaba, ni me lo planteaba, no obstante viéndote vivo tiene sentido, supongo, aunque es muy extraño. Toda esta situación lo es.

Kintaro: ¿Tú no ha rehecho tu vida, eh?

Mairi: ¿Cuándo? Cuando no estaba con los niños estaba trabajando... o aprendiendo y estudiando. Ni siquiera he tenido alguien a quien llamar "mi pareja".

(Kintaro se acerca a la cara de Mairi. Ella enrojece más).  
Kintaro: (susurrando. Los otros tres se acercan para escuchar mejor) Aunque éramos muy jóvenes me acuerdo de cómo eras, Mairi, y lo que te gustaba... ¿de verdad te has mantenido casta desde que me fui, que no has conocido a otras personas?

(Mairi suelta un "aahhh" con un tono avergonzado mientras junta los índices y lanza una rápida mirada de soslayo a Gintoki, que retrocede como si le hubiera empujado. Kagura le dedica otra mirada asesina. Kintaro sonríe satisfecho y se aleja de Mairi).

Mairi: No decía eso, sólo me refería a relaciones formales... (Sacude la cabeza y alza una ceja) No voy a hablar contigo de mis escarceos ni de quién o qué me gusta, eso dejó de ser algo de tu incumbencia hace mucho, así como las tuyas para mí tampoco lo son. (Se recompone un poco y levanta la cabeza).  
"Y qué, si has tenido otros hijos aquí, al menos de estos serás algo responsable. Tienes suerte de que sea adinerada, si no te haría pagar las pensiones de dos niños durante trece años, a ciento cincuenta mil yenes al mes... Es una cantidad que no sé ni calcular.  
"Creo que nuestro reencuentro debería ir terminando. No quiero que caiga la noche antes de irnos, no podremos ver el camino de vuelta.

Kintaro: ¿Ah, te vas? Yo pensaba que te quedarías al menos a almorzar, nos hemos dejado mucho de que hablar. Si es así como lo deseas te acompañaré al camino.

[Escena: Están cruzando por la plaza por la que entraron. Mairi y Kintaro van delante, murmurando. Kagura los mira con interés a lo lejos.]

Kagura: Parece que todo ha salido bien, ¿no? Aunque fue aburrido-aru ha sido muy fácil y a lo mejor hasta volvemos con el matrimonio de Mairi-chan arreglado y puede tener su familia completa.

Shinpachi: (un poco irritado) ¿No prestabas atención, Kagura-chan? Natsuno-san es feliz aquí, no creo que se quiera ir. ¿Tú que opinas, Gin-san? (Gintoki está mirando hacia ellos también, con los ojos en negro y unas rayas cayéndole por la frente). ¿Ya estás haciéndote el extraño?¿Qué puñetas andas pensando para tener ese gesto?

(Kagura se para de repente y se encara a Gintoki, muy enfadada).

Kagura: (murmurando rabiosa) ¡Maldito pervertido-aru! ¿Me vas a contar qué le hiciste a Mairi-chan anoche, eh? Si me entero de que la has profanado te mataré.

Gintoki: (Vuelve en sí y se encara con Kagura) ¡Oye, oye! Lo que hiciésemos Mairi y yo no es asunto tuyo, es sólo nuestro, es una mujer adulta y no necesita una renacuaja que defienda su honra... Shh... en ningún momento la profané, hice todo lo que me pidió y quedó muy satisfecha.

Kagura: (saltando sobre él agresivamente y tirándole al suelo) ¡Desgraciado, yo te mato!

Mairi: ¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (Ella y Kintaro se habían parado y volteado, Kagura estaba con un pie encima del pecho de Gintoki mientras éste le agarraba las muñecas en puño. Shinpachi se adelanta inclinándose mucho ante ellos).

Shinpachi: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Mairi-san, Natsuno-san! Es evidente que mis compañeros están asalvajados y no saben comportarse como humanos normales.

Kintaro: (mirando con cierta indiferencia) Ptsé... Como si me importase esta gente (Se vuelve hacia Mairi). Quería hablar unas cosas serias antes de que te marches, Mairi.

Mairi: Ah, bien... Sí, yo también tengo unos últimos trámites pendientes contigo, Kinta-kun... ¡Ah, perdón! Kintaro...

(Se apartan hacia un jardín a unos diez metros. Los de la Yorozuya los observan a la distancia. Kintaro habla moviendo los brazos, Mairi asiente y saca un fajo de papeles de su bolso con una pluma. Kintaro va firmando cada hoja y al final se los devuelve a ella. Mairi saca también del bolso una cámara de fotos y le hace una foto de la cara, luego la guarda y le ofrece la mano, se la estrecha, para terminar atrayéndola hacia él y se dan un abrazo apretado de unos segundos de duración. Vuelven con el resto del grupo).

Kintaro: Entonces, como no te quedas más tiempo, aquí nos despedimos... Mairi, nos veremos pronto, ya que tengo que ir a Edo, a visitar la tumba de mi madre y hacer papeleo legal; ya es hora de volver de entre los muertos.  
"Cuando vaya te avisaré y así conozco a nuestros hijos (Kintaro sonríe con cierta tristeza. Le tiende una pequeña bolsa de papel que tenía guardada).  
"No sé si es pedirte mucho, pero me gustaría que dejaras esta planta allí, en la tumba de Michiko..., le gustaban mucho. (Mairi pone cara de fastidio, aunque asiente y la guarda en el bolso).  
"Ten un buen regreso, Mairi. ¡Hasta pronto! 

(Desde el punto de vista de Mairi se sobrepone en Kintaro una imagen de él joven, vestido con armadura de samurái, con el yelmo bajo un brazo, mientras mueve la mano y se da la vuelta. Cuando la vista vuelve hacia Mairi también se le sobrepone una imagen de ella adolescente, con el pelo corto y llevando un kimono mientras alza la mano despidiéndose).

Fin del quinto acto


	7. Sexto Acto: Aquí y ahora

[Escena: El grupo vuelve a estar en el sendero por el que llegaron, cuesta abajo. Mairi toma la delantera caminando muy rápido, cabizbaja].

Kagura: ¡Mairi-chan, por favor, ten cuidado! Podrías caerte.

Mairi: (Dándose la vuelta, tiene una sonrisa muy amplia forzada y los ojos entornados) No te preocupes, Kagura-chan, voy con paso firme. (Vuelve a caminar más rápido y termina corriendo).

Kagura: (angustiada) ¡Espéranos, Mairi-chan! (Mairi ya no se ve desde su punto de vista). ¡Gin-chan, acércate a ella, por favor!

Gintoki: (con una vena en la frente) ¿Jah?¿Por qué no vas tú? No me apetece cor...

(Kagura le da a Gintoki una patada en la espalda que obliga a avanzar unos metros y acelera el paso; tras unas zancadas se detiene. Mairi está de espaldas a ellos, con un brazo tenso apoyado en un árbol, Gintoki la rodea con cautela hasta que está frente a ella).

Mairi: (levantando la cabeza del suelo, con la sonrisa forzada aún). ¡Ah, oh! Hola, me has alcanzado, Gin-san. Siento haber corrido así, yo sólo quería… 

(Entonces la cara de Mairi pierde ese gesto forzado y rompe a llorar. Posa la frente en el hombro de Gintoki mientras solloza con fuerza. Él la abraza por los hombros. Mientras han llegado Kagura y Shinpachi. Unos segundos más tarde Mairi se aleja y apoya la espalda en el árbol, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas. Tiene rímel derretido alrededor de los ojos y cayendo por las mejillas. Aún llora un poco. Los otros se arrodillan rodeándola.)

Mairi: Lo siento, no quería perder el control de esta manera (Se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saca del bolso y fija la mirada en sus manos). Es que ha sido todo tan… frío. Una parte de mí quería que Kintaro dejara todo y volviera conmigo, que formásemos la familia que esperábamos tener hace años, o al menos que dudara, o que se pensara más tiempo firmar el divorcio. Tampoco es que yo le necesite o ya le quiera, que llevo muchísimo tiempo viviendo sin él y dejé de echarle de menos hace una década. (Alza la cabeza y mueve las manos con impotencia enfrente de su cara). Pero me duele que sepa que tiene hijos, y no haya dejado todo ahora mismo y haya ido corriendo a verles, me duele que me haya convertido a mí, la chica que juró amar para siempre, sólo en un recuerdo de un pasado remoto… 

(Mairi suelta un sollozo y se le caen un par de lágrimas. Gintoki toma el pañuelo de sus manos y se las seca con suavidad. Mairi abre la boca levemente sin decir nada).

Gintoki: Aahhh, Mairi-san, llora si lo necesitas..., pero no llores más por ese maldito Natsuno, sólo es un cobarde que se se asomó de las faldas de su horrible mamá, se asustó y se refugió en las faldas de su otra mamá en vez de enfrentarse a enemigos reales y hacer lo único que se le pidió... Y un cobarde que ha preferido seguir en ellas escondido antes que volver para compartir tu mundo.   
"Nos dijiste que para ti era como si fuese un desconocido, no tendría que cambiar eso sólo porque le has visto durante unos minutos. (Le devuelve el pañuelo a Mairi y sigue con la mirada fija en sus ojos).   
"Si él te ha convertido en un recuerdo, haz lo mismo tú, que él sea un recuerdo... Si el cobarde finalmente viene a ver a tus hijos, sólo muéstrale todo lo que no va a tener jamás, porque no se lo ha ganado ni se lo merece, por ser un cobarde y desertor. Sólo merecen tu compañía y aprecio las personas que realmente han estado siempre a tu lado, y las que has elegido durante el camino ¿Eh, Mairi-chan?¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

Mairi: (algo anonadada) Sí, creo, tienes razón… Gracias por decir estas cosas…

Gintoki: Takuu..., Mairi, sólo es la obvia verdad. No es necesario que me agradezcas nada… (Mairi se impulsa y le abraza con fuerza, llorando otra vez, él sonríe levemente y también la abraza acariciándole el pelo).

Mairi: (hablando entre lágrimas) Ahora sólo lloro por esa relación que ha... muerto hoy. O de la que me he liberado, no lo sé… ¿Podríais abrazarme todos a la vez, por favor? (Kagura y Shinpachi la abrazan por los lados que tenía libres. El punto de vista sube al cielo de la tarde sobre los árboles y se oye un sollozo más fuerte).

[Escena: Restaurante del hotel Hoshi. Vuelve a estar el buffet preparado, pero esta vez el ambiente es más austero, ni hay tanta comida. Kagura está sentada a la mesa y tiene un par de pilas de cuencos vacías al lado y está comiendo arroz de otro. A su lado Shinpachi la está mirando como si fuera un ser repulsivo. Mairi está sentada a una mesa pequeña a unos metros, al lado de una ventana, que precisamente tiene vistas a la montaña, apenas ya visible a la luz escasa del crepúsculo. Tiene los palillos en la mano haciendo círculos en el plato a medias, con su vista perdida en el paisaje. Gintoki se sienta con su súper postre al lado de los chicos y observa a Mairi.]

Shinpachi: Gin-san, no sé mucho de mujeres y de estas situaciones, pero tal vez deberías acercarte a ella y preguntarle cómo está... Lleva toda la cena sola, mirando esa montaña.

Kagura: (con la boca medio llena) A lo mejor está planeando cómo asesinar a Natsuno-san esta noche-aru. Si es así yo podría ayudarla.

Shinpachi: (con miedo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrencia es ésa? Mairi-san no es tan psicópata como tú. 

Gintoki: (Mira con pena su postre) Buah, primero quería tomarme esto, llevo esperándolo todo el día. (Se gira hacia Mairi) Tampoco quiero molestarla, parece que quiere estar así, meditando.

Shinpachi: (Susurrando amenazadoramente) Gin-san, llevas todo el santo día comiendo, ahora te has llenado seis veces el plato. Deja esta monstruosidad culinaria aquí y vete a preguntarle a esa mujer, si es que te interesa un mínimo, qué puedes hacer para que se sienta mejor.

(Gintoki se levanta resoplando y va hacia Mairi. Se da la vuelta un momento y ve que Kagura está comiéndose su postre y hace amago de volver. Shinpachi le gesticula enfadado para que siga yendo hacia ella).

Gintoki: (tomando una silla al lado de Mairi) ¿Está ocupado este sitio?

Mairi: (dando un respingo y girando la cabeza). ¡Ah! Hola... No, claro, puedes sentarte. (Así lo hace. Mairi sonríe, esta vez de forma cálida y genuina). De hecho, me alegra que estés aquí, Gin-san... Quería pedirte una cosa.

(Gintoki está expectante. Mairi suelta los palillos y posa su mano sobre la de él encima de la mesa).

Mairi: ¿Querrías venir esta noche a mi suite? Tiene un jardín privado y habrá una bonita vista de la lluvia de estrellas orónidas, algo se verá a pesar de la luna... Me gustaría que me acompañaras para verlas mientras tomamos una copa. Os invitaría a todos... pero quiero que luego te quedes a pasar el resto de la noche y sería un poco violento echar a los chicos.   
(Cuando terminó de decir esto Mairi tenía un suave rubor en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes).

Gintoki: (Gira la cabeza, también con un leve rubor) Eh, eh, claro que iré ¿cómo voy a negarme si me lo pides tú así? Aunque tengo que decir que tampoco habría hecho falta que insistieras mucho, con que me prometieras que será una décima parte mejor de lo que fue que anoche ya hubiera bastado.

Mairi: (pone su otra mano encima de la de él). Gracias... Lo mejor de toda esta experiencia ha sido conocerte, Gin-san (Ambos se miran sonrientes).

(En la mesa de Shinpachi y Kagura ésta ya se ha comido una buena parte del postre de Gintoki. Shinpachi está observándoles desde la distancia).

Shinpachi: (contento) Es muy reconfortante ver a Gin-san siendo una persona normal y tranquilo con una chica que le gusta... Con la vida que llevamos no se dan estas situaciones.

Kagura: (asintiendo con la cabeza) A ver si esto le ayuda a relajarse un poco-aru, siempre busca pelea por tonterías. ¿Qué más dará lo que le pase a su postre-aru?

Shinpachi: ¿Qué le pasa? Que ha desaparecido, como lo vea prepárate para…  
(Shinpachi se interrumpe porque suena la risa de Mairi; ella y Gintoki se han levantado y se acercan juntos, están con las manos agarradas.)

Gintoki: Esto... nos vamos a la habitación de Mairi-chan. Vamos a ver una lluvia de estrellas, o algo así (por la cara que había puesto se intuía que eso no era lo único que harían). Buenas noches..., y no se os ocurra venir a molestar.

Mairi: Os recomiendo que salgáis y también la veáis, mis niños y yo salimos en velero a ver todas las del año... (Gintoki sigue caminando hacia la puerta sin soltarla y ella se deja llevar por la inercia). Pasad buena noche…

(Y salen. Shinpachi y Kagura se quedan con una cara descolocada).

Shinpachi: No disimulan nada ya, ¿eh? En un par de días se han vuelto muy íntimos. Menos mal que no hay otros clientes todavía y no nos avergüenzan más.

Kagura: (hurgándose con un palillo entre los dientes). Hace un momento estabas contento porque estaban juntos, ahora te quejas… Lo que pasa que estás celoso-aru.

Shinpachi: (sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando contestar a Kagura). Eh, Kagura-chan, ¿quieres hacer caso al consejo de Mairi-san y vamos a mirar las estrellas?

Kagura: (pone cara pensativa) Neh, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer-aru. Ve yendo, voy a llevarme unos cuantos aperitivos para la velada-aru. (Shinpachi se levanta resoplando con fastidio).

[Escena: Cielo estrellado, con media luna creciente. Una estrella fugaz pasa. El punto de vista baja hasta un estanque que se refleja la luna y parte del porche de la habitación del hotel. La imagen se distorsiona porque cae una hojita en la superficie del estanque. Sube el punto de vista y se ve a Mairi sentada en el suelo del porche con su habitación de fondo, de un tono rojo predominante y tenues luces. Va vestida con el vestido escotado de la otra noche y con el pelo todo suelto; tiene una jarrita de sake en la mano y mira hacia el cielo. Gintoki aparece detrás de ella llevando otra jarrita de sake.]

Gintoki: Mairi-chan, se supone que cada jarra de estas es para compartir..., ¿no va a ser mucho sake para ti? (se sienta a su derecha y da un trago pequeño a la bebida).

Mairi: Ah, no te preocupes por mí, tengo muchísimo aguante. Hago mi propio vodka y es mucho más fuerte que este sake y me he hecho hasta inmune a cualquier bebida con menos de cuarenta grados... incluso más. Mi mitad rusa es capaz de cosas increíbles..., a veces. (Suelta una risita). Sin embargo, tú sí que tendrías que tener cuidado, Gin-san; (Mairi apoya la cabeza el regazo de Gintoki y le mira desde abajo). Quiero que estés al cien por cien de tu capacidad física...

Gintoki: (ruborizándose una vez más) Espera, espera, Mairi-chan… Primero quiero saber qué está pasando aquí..., entre nosotros. (Mairi se incorpora y le observa). ¿Somos novios?

Mairi: (riéndose de su forma cristalina) Sí, claro..., y nos casaremos y tendremos una niña de cabellos dorados y plateados que llamaré Farizada...   
"Ay, no, Gin-san, por supuesto que no lo somos.

Gintoki: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Oye, no te rías, era serio! ¿Y qué nombre es ese para una niña de estas tierras?

Mairi: Ah, lo siento... Es que ha sonado tan... Adorable.   
"Farizada es una princesa de un cuento persa que tiene así el pelo, solía leerlo a mis niños.

Gintoki: Ah, vamos, Mairi... Dejemos las bromas a un lado, esta es mi serie y las hago yo cuando me parecen oportunas, takuu...   
"Dime qué es esto entonces, si no es el inicio de una relación.

Mairi: Ay, Gin-san... ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas?¿Realmente necesitas una etiqueta? Es lo mismo que anoche, dos personas compartiendo su soledad. Mañana volveremos a Edo y seguiremos nuestras vidas.

Gintoki: Pero yo… (se acerca a la cara de Mairi). Mairi-chan, yo no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que salgas de mi vida como has entrado. En estos dos días yo… esto... a mí me ha gustado mucho que estuviésemos juntos... Y no sólo por lo que hicimos anoche.

Mairi: (risueña) Y yo pensaba que no podrías gustarme más ni atraerme más, y así estoy, toda ardiente...(Casi literalmente, porque tiene las mejillas rojísimas).   
"Podemos seguir viéndonos en Edo, cuando se posible y queramos... Aunque será todo más complicado. No quiero que estemos atados por una relación de pareja, tengo a mi familia y mi vida, y tú tienes tus asuntos personales y venganzas; Kagura me ha hablado de tus amigos... y enemigos.

Gintoki: (frunciendo un poco el ceño) ¿También de eso? Esta muchacha lo larga todo... Nada de eso tiene porqué afectarnos, aagh, quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos...

Mairi: Pues estemos juntos, podemos ser amigos… (se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Mairi) que de vez en cuando… quedan y “se abrazan”. 

Gintoki: (pensativo) Humm, con que follamigos ¿eh?

Mairi: (torciendo un poco la boca) Qué basto... No obstante es eso a lo que me refería, sólo que una señorita de buena familia no debe ir diciendo tales cosas...

Gintoki: Tché, tonterías, estando aquí los dos solos puedes decir lo que te dé la gana. Además anoche decías este tipo de palabras sin autocensurarte (Se frota la barbilla, reflexivo). La verdad es que me gusta esa idea... Es una forma de relación.

Mairi: Ya veremos qué haremos cuando nos separemos; aún no existe el mañana, lo único que importa y todo lo tenemos es el “aquí y ahora”, y (acerca su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la de él) no se me ocurre otro “aquí y ahora” mejor que compartir esta noche contigo.

(Baja el punto de vista hacia el estanque, en el que salen reflejados. Cuando van a juntar las cabezas otra hoja cae en la superficie y se rompe la imagen. )

FIN DEL SEXTO ACTO


	8. -Entreactos 2: No todas las lluvias de estrellas merecen ser observadas- -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R +18

[Escena: Porche de la suite con jardín del hotel Hoshi. Sentados en el suelo de madera Gintoki y Mairi se están terminando de besar, con cierta ternura. Ella sonríe mucho y parpadea, bebe de su jarrita de sake.]

Gintoki: (con las mejillas encendidas) ¡Ah, Mairi-chan, qué cosas dices! ¿Cómo yo voy a poder...? Esto... (Mairi se acerca la bebida a los labios de nuevo) ¡Espera! ¡No te lo tragues! 

(Ella retiene el sake en la cavidad bucal, intrigada. Él con un rápido movimiento, posa sus labios sobre los de ella y absorbe el contenido de su boca mientras relame los restos de sake, acariciando con su lengua la de ella. Mairi se deja llevar por la pasión y le abraza, cayendo ambos hacia atrás. Gintoki se coloca entre sus piernas sin separar sus bocas y le acaricia la cabeza, lo que hace que ella también le rodeé con ellas y suelte un gemido suave complaciente).

Mairi: Aah, así me gusta, que estés bien duro desde el principio... (Baja una mano y le frota con energía por encima de la bragueta del pantalón. Él jadea y la recompensa con un mordisco en el lateral del cuello, ella chilla).

Gintoki: (cogiéndole la mano con que le tocaba y aprisionándola junto a su cabeza). Oye, oye... Tranquila, sé que estás deseosa de estimularme mis... increíbles partes viriles, pero ve con cuidado, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si te pasas.

Mairi: (aprovecha y baja con rapidez la otra mano y la deja allí) A mí me gustó mucho que te corrieras en mi piel anoche (aprieta y mueve la mano con energía; él se deja caer sobre ella con un par de sacudidas suaves). ¿Seguro que no quieres repetirlo? Te recuperaste muy bien...

Gintoki: (atenaza su mano libre como ya había hecho con la otra mano y acerca su cara a la de ella). No, quiero sentir que me excitas hasta no poder más antes de despedirme de mi esencia.

Mairi: (torciendo el gesto) Esencia... ¿Te refieres a tu lef...?

(No termina la frase porque él estampa con fuerza sus labios en los de ella. Intenta desabrocharle el vestido durante el beso, agarrándole las dos muñecas con una mano. Al principio no acierta, lo que a ella le hace sonreír y la lengua de Gintoki va a parar a uno de sus colmillos puntiagudos y gruñe de dolor. Mete finalmente el dedo debajo del cierre y se abre el cuello con facilidad, liberando sus pechos. Él suelta la presa de las muñecas y baja la cabeza entre sus pechos. Mairi entrelaza sus dedos en sus ondas plateadas).

Gintoki: Uhh... Hoy te podré ver desnuda, ¿no? Ayer estuve con todo el torso desnudo, no sería justo que no pueda ni siquiera ver si tienes lunares en el culo... (Alza la cabeza y la mira a los ojos). ¿Hay algún motivo para que no me quieras mostrar tu abdomen?

Mairi: (se ruboriza un poco) Sí y no... No es que me acompleje ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, solamente tengo algo que tal vez a ti no te guste.

Gintoki: ¡Venga ya! No me importa ningún supuesto defecto que tengas, sólo quiero ver a esta (le señala la cara) increíble mujer desnuda para mí. (Como respuesta, ella apoya sus manos en torno a su cara y le besa mientras sonríe, después se incorpora y le mira desde arriba).

Mairi: (señalándole) ¡Entonces, Gin-san, prepárate para la visión de mi venusino cuerpo, la más maravillosa jamás vista por el ser humano!

Gintoki: (entornando los ojos) Oye, oye, Mairi-chan, tampoco te vengas muy arriba, que...

Mairi: ¡Guarda silencio, mortal, y prepárate para quedarte fascinado!  
(Mete la mano bajo la axila y baja una cremallera hasta la raja de la pierna del vestido, el cual cae por la espalda y con una torsión de cadera termina por caer también su falda. Él abre los ojos bastante con una sonrisa creciente). ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Gintoki: Si me has mandado callar... (La repasa de arriba a abajo y se detiene en su ombligo). Ah, esto sí que es inusual.

Mairi: (un poco apurada) Ya te he advertido, es mi cicatriz de la cesárea...

Gintoki: Eso no, estoy más que acostumbrado a ver cicatrices y no es algo que se te vea feo. Digo esto metálico de aquí (se acerca y agarra con los dedos un piercing dorado con dos rubíes redondos que atraviesa el pellejo superior de su ombligo). 

Mairi: ¡Oh! Se podría decir que es una reminiscencia de mi época salvaje... ¿Nunca has visto antes un piercing de ombligo? 

Gintoki: Claro que sí, pero no me esperaría que lo llevara una mujer de tu estatus y forma de vida... Tendrás que contarme alguna vez algo de esa "época salvaje", suena interesante. (Le suelta el pendiente y se incorpora, pasándole las manos por el contorno del cuerpo para acabar en su cuero cabelludo, sujetando su pelo en la coronilla, con una sonrisa de satisfacción de ella). Neh, ya que he comprobado que las cortinas hacen juego con la alfombra...

Mairi: (suelta una risa rara) ¡Menuda forma de decir que este es mi color de pelo natural! ¿Te sorprende acaso? Ya te he dicho que soy de ascendencia rusa.

Gintoki: Hoy en día no puedes fiarte del color de pelo de ninguna rubia, y menos en este país. Ahora vamos a verte por detrás, no me extrañaría que tuvieras un tatuaje en la espalda... (Ella se deja girar con él sujetando aún su melena. Mira desde su cuello hasta los tobillos). Oh, no lo tienes...

Mairi: Aunque intenté hacérmelo, pero parecía muy doloroso y me eché atrás en el último momento... ¿Acaso eso te decepciona?

Gintoki: Neh, ahora mismo no me decepcionaría nada de ti. (Él quita la mano de su pelo y cae, ella mira de reojo; con las manos libres se quita el kimono y la camiseta y la abraza por la espalda, apartando sus mechones platinos del cuello para mordérselo por detrás y agarrando sus pechos cada uno con una mano. Mairi entrelaza sus manos con las de él y suelta un gritito de deleite, sacudiendo las caderas. Los dos caen al tatami).  
"¡Mairi, oye, ten cuidado con tus movimientos! Ya te he dicho que si te me restriegas así tu culo es demasiado excitante para contenerme mucho tiempo...

Mairi: ¡Agh! No te puedo acariciar, no me puedo restregar... A ver, dime qué puedo hacer con esto entonces... (Mientras hablaba se había quedado frente a él, le había desatado el pantalón y agarrado su miembro con firmeza en su puño izquierdo).  
"Aunque no lo he hecho antes con un hombre... ¿Quieres que me lo meta en la boca? (Da un espasmo en la mano de Mairi y su dueño se deja caer de espaldas y ella sonríe) ¡Vaya, parece que "esto" sí quiere!

Gintoki: (entrecortadamente, apoyándose en los codos, quitándose del todo los pantalones con las piernas) Y yo... también, sólo te aviso que explotaré en tu boca si lo haces...  
"Agh, mira hazme lo que quieras, mujer, aquí y ahora sólo estoy deseando que te la comas ente... (Corta su charla cuando Mairi accede a sus deseos y de un rápido gesto rodea su miembro con los labios y lo introduce a media boca. Él jadea con fuerza, echando la cabeza para atrás y tensando la espalda. Jadea más suave un par de veces más y agarra la cabeza a Mairi para que se detenga; él está con las mejillas incandescentes). ¡Pero mujer, no me lo hagas tan de repente! Estás arriesgando mucho.

(Ella le dirige una mirada divertida, vuelve a meterlo en su boca y hace movimientos envolventes con la lengua; Gintoki se deja caer hacia atrás con un grito ahogado, sin soltarle la cabeza para agarrarle el pelo por las raíces. Mairi emite un gemido nasal complaciente y él de golpe vuelve a incorporarse, levantando la cabeza de ella de entre sus piernas y, atrayéndola hacia él, rodeándola con los brazos; la besa de forma bastante brusca y ruedan unidos por el tatami hasta chocar con el futón elevado. Mairi se impulsa en sus palmas y se sube al futón, quedándose boca arriba, él se pone sobre ella apoyándose en las manos y se acerca a su cara sonriente).

Mairi: Ha merecido la pena el riesgo, ¿no? No se me ha dado mal para ser la primera vez que hago una mamada... (Levanta la cabeza para morderle la boca y lamerle los labios y chocan sus lenguas. Ella entrelaza otra vez los dedos en el pelo de Gintoki y hace que baje la lengua por su cuello. Cuando llega a su pezón le hace una suave succión de labios). ¡Yiaahg! (Deja el pezón y sigue recorriendo con la lengua el abdomen de ella, hasta que llega a su piercing y lo sujeta con los dientes). ¿Qué... qué piensas hacer ahí abajo?

Gintoki: (dejando el pendiente, le dirige una mirada lasciva entre sus pechos). Ayer me quedé con ganas de probar la fuente de tu esencia, y eso haré. No sería justo que no te correspondiera, ¿no? Además, este futón tiene la altura ideal para esto. (Le agarra de las caderas y la atrae hacia sí y baja la cara entre sus piernas). Umhh... Desprendes calor y tienes bastante esencia de Mairi-chan aquí, incluso se te cae... (Le introduce un par de dedos en la vagina y juega con su flujo, que extiende por sus labios hasta el clítoris, esto hace que grite placenteramente dos veces seguidas. Mientras repite este movimiento él le besa y medio muerde la cara interna del muslo junto a la ingle. Deja de hacérselo, se queda unos segundos en medio quieto y repite la operación en el otro muslo; ella farfulla con decepción). 

Mairi: ¡Aaghh, Gin-san, no me engañes así! (Le agarra el pelo con la punta de los dedos y le conduce a su vulva de nuevo). ¡Cómete mi clítoris de una vez! (Con una última sonrisa libidinosa saca la lengua y le da su lametazo en el clítoris con rapidez y acto seguido lo rodea con la punta de la lengua varias veces; ella le suelta el pelo y pierde el control de sus piernas, que se estiran y caen sin fuerza, con una secuencia de grititos de placer... Él se detiene). ¡Ñiah! ¿Por qué paras ahora? (Le golpea flojo con un muslo en la cabeza.)

Gintoki: (con la sonrisa de antes vuelve a acercarse a su cara) Porque quiero que estés desesperada por que sacie mi sed con tus viscosas aguas...

(Se impulsa y la besa, con cierta urgencia. Mairi pone una cara rara al notar el sabor de su feminidad, pero corresponde al beso con intensidad. De un rápido movimiento retrocede y vuelve a posicionarse entre sus piernas, dedicándole una sonrisa algo depredadora antes de volver a lamer con energía renovada su clítoris y alrededores. Ella grita prolongadamente con placer y todo su cuerpo se agarrota, aprisionando su cabeza con los muslos y clavando las garras en el futón.)

Mairi: (con jadeos guturales) Agh... ni se te ocurra parar ahora... Ayyaah... Aprieta más... (Abre mucho los ojos y luego los cierra, respirando con fuerza y gimiendo. Termina su clímax irguiéndose un poco y volviendo a cogerle del pelo con un último suspiro profundo de satisfacción. Tira de él hacía arriba, con una interjección de dolor por su parte, que ahoga estampando su boca en la de él durante unos segundos. Le mira a los ojos con una sonrisa muy ancha).  
"¡Agh..., ah!, Gin-san, ¿cómo es que haces esto tan bien...? ¡Me siento hermanada con las otras chicas a las que se lo hayas hecho... Y muy afortunada! (Le da otro beso espontáneo y fugaz.) 

Gintoki: (un poco avergonzado) No le des tanta importancia, tampoco ha habido tantas con las que haya hecho esto... He pensado que si has estado con lesbianas tenía que al menos tener cierto nivel...

Mairi: Sí, me han chupado bastantes mujeres, y algunas realmente bien... Pero ninguna de ellas ha logrado ponerme tan excitadísima como tú lo haces (él enrojece un poco más cuando ella se sienta frente a él y le muerde los labios mientras le agarra con determinación su virilidad.) ¿Crees que ya estás listo para otorgar tu esencia a nuestra causa?

Gintoki: (con dificultad, adquiere expresión de lujuria) Eehh... ¿Quieres decir que... si estoy preparado ya... para correrme dentro de tu apetecible coño?

Mairi: (le mete un puñetazo suave en el brazo, poniéndose roja, escandalizada) ¡Oye, un poquito de clase, que estás con una mamá de alguien!... (Pone expresión pícara buscando debajo de la almohada y saca un preservativo, que le muestra) Venga pues, métemela toda, fóllame tan fuerte que esto se reviente con tu lefa. 

Gintoki: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me pegas si luego tú hablas mal también? (Le arrebata el condón y lo abre) Dejémonos de tanta charla y folleteemos más, takuu... (ella se tira encima, haciéndole caer sobre su espalda; en cuanto tiene las manos libres le agarra las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen). ¡Eh, así no te puedo meter mano, suéltame, Mairi!

Mairi: Si tú me lo has hecho antes... No parece que te vaya lo de ser sumiso, ¿eh? Lo tendré presente...  
(Le suelta y va reculando hasta que sus nalgas chocan con su erección y entonces maniobra para que se acople dentro de ella con suavidad, él da una sacudida fuerte acompañada de un jadeo que provoca que ella caiga sobre su pecho. Él le pasa los dedos por el cuero cabelludo mientras da otra sacudida con las caderas para que sus bocas se encuentren e intercambien succiones y mordisquitos. Un tiempo después él la empuja de los hombros con delicadeza).

Gintoki: Eh, está bien que me muerdas la boca, pero... (Ella hace un movimiento de caderas suave poniendo una mirada traviesa, lo que hace que él la agarre de las caderas gimiendo). Ah... No me interrumpas con tu sensualidad, mujer... Decía que quería ver cómo me... (Vuelve a hacer el mismo movimiento, siseando divertida) ¡Agh, Mairi...! Déjame terminar de hablar, eh... esto.. ¡Quiero ver cómo me cabalgas tú, hermosa diosa mestiza!

Mairi: (deja escapar una de sus risas cristalinas) Para conocernos de sólo dos días ya sabes las cosas que me gusta oír. Matakuu, no tendría que caer tan fácilmente con halagos... (Según va hablando se va balanceando sobre sus caderas. Gintoki le dirige una expresión de goce y le agarra una de sus manos para mordérsela mientras una de las de él va a parar a uno de sus pechos y acaricia su pezón con el pulgar. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándole con fuerza con el brazo libre una pierna flexionada y la usa para tener más impulso con su movimiento de caderas, que sube la velocidad a medida que nota que llega al orgasmo. Aprieta más la pierna contra su costado y la otra mano clava las uñas en los pectorales de él, que grita con dolor, grito que se va convirtiendo en uno de placer. Una embestida violenta le hace soltarse y caer sobre él con sus largos rizos claros sobre su cara, quien en medio de su clímax busca con su lengua la boca de Mairi, que la acepta sin dejar de mover las caderas, aunque bajando el ritmo poco a poco. Con las últimas sacudidas abraza su espalda sudada y separan sus bocas para respirar más, aunque de repente pone cara de angustia).

Gintoki: Aagh... Mairi... ¿Puedes... salirte, por favor? Me duele un poco así... (Sin soltarla ella oscila con el culo mientras él suspira aliviado) Jahh... Gracias...

Mairi: (dándole un beso suave y dejándose caer sobre su pecho) Lo siento, no lo había pensado; con las chicas no tengo ese problema... Y cuando he usado estos... accesorios fálicos tampoco, no sienten dolor, claro.

Gintoki: (girando y dejándola a su lado, le aparta un mechón de la cara) Tchss... Se me hace raro pensar en ti como lesbiana y más después de estas noches; das más un perfil de devora hombres.

Mairi: (le da un puñetazo en el antebrazo y se queja). ¡Eh! No lo soy, eres el primer hombre que devoro en trece años... (Tiene expresión pensativa, golpeándose la mejilla con el índice). No obstante, no sabría darte una cifra aproximada de mujeres con las que he estado, ni en tríos que he participado... eso sí, cuando ha habido hombres en éstos, como mucho les he dejado tocarme una teta, yo a ellos apenas les he mirado. Por eso mismo nunca he estado en uno con dos hombres, algún día tendré que hacerlo. (Se fija en la expresión del otro, que está concentrado en ella y empiezan a asomar dos gotas de sangre por sus fosas nasales) ¿Ah? ¿Ni siquiera te has quitado el condón usado y ya estás excitándote?

Gintoki: (algo avergonzado, procede a quitárselo, dejándolo dentro de su funda sobre la colcha y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la nariz) ¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta contándome esas cosas lésbicas y de tríos, contigo de protagonista? ¿Es de tu etapa salvaje o es algo que vas haciendo de vez en cuando? Ah, igualmente, algún día querré oír todo eso con detalle... (Se acerca a ella y la besa con ganas, terminando con un mordisco suave al labio inferior.)  
"Aghh, porque estoy más hambriento que cachondo, si no iría a por el segundo asalto...

Mairi: (se levanta de golpe, enrojeciendo) ¿Ah, de verdad? (Señala el preservativo) ¿No está ahí toda tu esencia?

Gintoki: (poniéndose de rodillas en el futón, abraza a Mairi por la cintura y mira hacia la cara ruborizada de ella desde abajo, sonriente) Mientras esté contigo siempre tendré toda mi esencia preparada para dártela... (La besa entre los pechos y ella le acaricia el cabello).  
"Eh, Mairi-chan, pidamos algo rico al servicio de habitaciones, ¿sí?

Mairi: (separándose y buscando su vestido ella y él la carta, que está en la mesita, tapándose con la ropa del futón) ¡Vale! Y veremos las orónidas mientras recenamos, y reponemos fuerzas y ganas para la siguiente ronda de sexo. (Se pone su vestido y se sienta en el futón a su lado mientras lo abrocha, mirando la carta).

Gintoki: ¡La lluvia de estrellas! Ni me acordaba ya de eso... ¿Estarán los chicos mirándola?

[Escena: Jardines del hotel Hoshi. Kagura está tumbada en el césped, con la vista fija en el cielo, masticando, rodeada de platos vacíos y envases. Shinpachi, en un banco de piedra a su lado, tiene cara de horror.]

Kagura: Ah, qué silencio... parece que esos animales salvajes-aru del bosque han dejado por fin de copular-aru y de hacer ruidos-aru.

Shinpachi: (sombriamente) Kagura-chan, esos ruidos no eran del bosque, eran aquí al lado... (Hunde la cabeza entre las manos). Eran los dos animales que han venido con nosotros los que copulaban, expresando su lujuria físicamente sin pudor alguno con las ventanas abiertas.

Kagura: (incorporándose un poco y mirando fijamente a Shinpachi) ¿Are? ¿Quieres decir que estaban haciendo eso y lo otro desnudos-aru? (Él le devuelve la mirada escandalizado y ella se ríe) ¡Jah, sonaba como si lo disfrutaran mucho-aru! Quién diría que Gin-chan es un buen amante-aru, con lo tirado-aru que es...

Shinpachi: (levantándose de sopetón) ¡Basta ya! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí escuchándote hablar así mientras comes como una cerda! ¡Me voy a mi habitación! ¡Buenas noches, Kagura-chan!

[Shinpachi se va dando zancadas furiosas hacia el hotel, Kagura se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su tarea de observar el cielo estrellado mientras come. A lo lejos se oye una risa cristalina que se trasforma en un alarido de placer y Kagura sonríe para sí misma. Fin de escena.]


	9. Séptimo Acto: Ofrecer ofensas a nuestros enemigos caídos nos honra

[Escena: Hall de entrada del hotel. Ha venido una multitud de gente, la mayoría parejas de mediana edad. Están esparcidos por la sala, mirando mapas, o hablando o registrándose. El grupo aparece por el pasillo que da al comedor, acaban de salir del desayuno.]

Mairi: ¡Anda, ya recuerdo! Hoy es el primer día de la temporada del hotel.

Oomura: (Acercándose de frente) Así es, Maria-sama. Ahora tendremos muchísimo más trabajo, aunque sus acompañantes ha sido un grupo reducido también nos han dado abundantes quebraderos de cabeza, sobre todo en las cocinas. (Suelta una risilla. Los otros se quedan con aspecto algo ofendido).  
"Por cierto, Maria-sama, te han dejado una nota en recepción. Toma.

Mairi: (Lee la nota que le ha tendido Oomura) "Si van a fuera se llevarán una agradable sorpresa". (Le da la vuelta) No pone de quién es.

(Sin mediar palabra Mairi va a grandes zancadas fuera, evitando a los huéspedes. En la explanada delante del hotel está Yamada, delante de un 4x4, sonriente).

Yamada: Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien ha recibido mi nota. Buenos días, señorita.

Mairi: Pero... ¿cómo?... (Mairi señala al coche. Los otros la alcanzado ahora y miran la escena sorprendidos).

Yamada: Parece que la señorita no vio bien el camino cuando estuvo investigando la zona. Aunque sólo se pueda ir a pie o a caballo por esa senda, a unos cien metros hay otro camino para los vehículos especiales, y los guardabosques, aunque con un permiso puede usarlo cualquiera... este vehículo me lo han prestado ellos, mi coche está abajo esperándonos, ya que no tengo el dicho permiso para traerlo.   
"¿No pensaría que todos los clientes que hay hoy en el hotel han llegado hasta él a pie o a caballo sólo? ¿No se lo comentó Oomura-san cuando reservó su estancia?  
(Los cuatro se quedan como si alguien les hubiera dado una colleja.)

Mairi: No, evidentemente no lo hizo. (volviéndose hacia ellos inclinándose) ¡Ay, lo siento mucho, chicos! Como os dije soy de interiores y nunca había planeado una ruta así... Pensaba que lo había planificado bien y no... Os hice caminar a lo tonto y casi sufro una crisis alérgica y un esguince.

Shinpachi: Ah, tranquila, no pasa nada, Mairi-san, a todos nos viene muy bien hacer un poco de senderismo de vez en cuando.

Kagura: Habla por ti, Shinpachi (mira a Mairi con el ceño fruncido). Muy mal, Mairi-chan, una mujer de tu edad y tu vida tendría que saber mirar un mapa bien, si no perderás a Arashi-kun y a Yozi-chan durante las vacaciones-aru. Además, me salió una ampolla-aru en el talón.

Mairi: (haciendo una reverencia) Ay, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Gintoki: (agarrando a Mairi de los hombros por detrás para enderezarla) No le hagas caso a ésta, Mairi-chan, no tienes porqué pedir perdón por nada. Ya pasó y estamos todos bien, ¿no? Entonces no hay de qué quejarse.

Kagura: (mirándole medio mosqueada) Parece que Gin-chan aprovecha cualquier oportunidad-aru para poder tocar a Mairi-chan, ¿eh?

Mairi: (ruborizándose) ¿Eh? Kagura-chan, vamos, eso no es ver...

Gintoki: (le quita las manos de los hombros y la abraza por detrás) ¡Claro que sí! ¿Algún problema con eso? No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda hacerlo (Hunde la cabeza en los rizos de la nuca, ella pone cara de tensión y enrojece más). Además, su pelo es muy suave y huele muy bien a fresa. 

Kagura: (se acerca y toma uno de los mechones de cabello y lo huele). ¡Es verdad! Hasta el champú de los ricos es maravilloso-aru. (Se gira hacia Shinpachi con otro mechón de Mairi en la mano, ofreciéndoselo). Toma, huele, es una experiencia.

Shinpachi: (enfadándose) ¡No! ¡Ya basta! Entre tú tirando de su pelo y olisqueando y el otro estrujándola por detrás no sé quién me da más vergüenza.   
"Mairi-san, no tienes porqué ... ¿Eh? ¿Lo estás disfrutando?  
(Mairi tiene cara de felicidad mientras cuatro manos se pasean por su pelo. Le han deshecho el moño. De repente tose y recupera la compostura).

Mairi: Deteneos, por favor, tengo un cuero cabelludo muy sensible y me gusta que me toquen el pelo... (los otros dos se apartan). No está bien que me hagáis esto ahora mismo, por mucho que lo disfrute... Si queréis me podéis acariciar el pelo durante el viaje, en privado.

Shinpachi: (para sí mismo) Al final resultará que esta mujer es tan degenerada como el otro...

Yamada: (que había permanecido callado y distante todo este rato). Entonces... nos vamos ya, ¿no? Bueno, esperaré un rato mientras vais a por vuestras cosas.

Mairi: Como digas, Yamada-san. Vamos.

[Escena: -Más de dos horas después...-   
Están en el coche de Yamada. Mairi tiene a Kagura desde el asiento del medio haciéndole trenzas desastradas. Gintoki está cabeceando. Yamada está callado conduciendo; se le ve decepcionado. Kagura gira la cabeza de repente hacia la ventana, pasando por encima de Shinpachi, que estaba con la vista perdida, molestándole, y señala fuera.]

Kagura: ¡Eh! ¡Ya estamos en Edo!

Mairi: Sí, hemos llegado. Este viaje se ha hecho más corto que la ida, y eso que dormí todo el trayecto.

Yamada: (taciturno) No puedo decir lo mismo.

Mairi: Yamada-san, por favor, deja ese gesto de perro, no puedes estar contando siempre tus historias, Shinpachi y yo ya las hemos escuchado. (Mairi le echa un vistazo por el retrovisor y él pone un segundo la cara extraña). Encima que contaste la peor de todas, le has dejado traumatizado.

Yamada: Bah, los jóvenes de hoy no aguantan nada. Cuando yo tenía su edad...

Mairi: (interrumpiendo) ¡No! (Yamada se lamenta y sigue conduciendo triste).

[Escena: Coche parándose enfrente del bar de Otose. Se abre el maletero y todos bajan menos Yamada. Mairi sonríe con cierta tristeza. Toman sus cosas y se reúnen enfrente de la escalera que sube a la Yorozuya.]

Mairi: Aquí nos separamos, de momento. Muchas gracias por todo, ha sido una gran aventura. Como acordamos, os pagaré generosamente, os ingresaré el dinero en cuanto pueda...

Shinpachi: (adelantándose y estrechando la mano a Mairi). Gracias a ti, Mairi-san. Ha sido un trabajo que hemos hecho encantados.

Kagura: (le da un breve abrazo) Sí, ha sido casi como vacaciones-aru.

Shinpachi: (evaluando la situación) Vamos, Kagura-chan, llevemos nuestras cosas dentro. (Kagura mira fugazmente y asiente. Ambos suben las escaleras).

(Mairi se acerca a Gintoki, sonríe y se abrazan con brevedad).

Mairi: No hemos terminado, mañana nos veremos, si no tienes inconveniente; quiero que hagas algo más por mí.

Gintoki: (separándose de ella, sonriendo). ¿Mañana ya? Oye, oye... Ahora eres adicta a mí, ¿eh?

Mairi: (enrojeciendo) ¡Eh, no es eso! En principio... Quiero que me acompañes al cementerio, tengo un regalito pendiente para mi ex suegra.

Gintoki: Ah, está bien... Lo haré gratis porque pasar un tiempo extra con la maravillosa Mairi-chan es pago suficiente.

Mairi: (se pone aún más roja) ¿Cómo dices esas cosas, Gin-san? Me estás dando hasta vergüenza, con los chicos y Yamada-san cerca, escuchando y esperando... 

Gintoki: (pasándose una mano por el pelo, risueño) Si algo he aprendido de ti estos días es que te encanta que te halaguen, y una cosa que he aprendido de mí mismo es que... eh... (ruborizándose y bajando la voz con un poco de incomodidad) a mí me encanta tu cara cuando recibes esos halagos...

Mairi: Aah, qué más da (Mairi se impulsa y rodea a Gintoki el cuello con los brazos y le besa con fuerza, dejándole sin reaccionar. El punto de vista sube hacia el balcón de la Yorozuya donde Shinpachi y Kagura están observándoles. Shinpachi sonríe y Kagura pega un gritito entusiasta).

Kagura: ¡Ah, sugoi! Ahora Gin-chan ya tiene la novia-aru que me gusta...

Shinpachi: Kagura-chan, tú hace un par de días decías que no querías que pasara nada de esto, ¿recuerdas?

Kagura: Bien así, sí. Gin-chan se ha portado bien con ella, no quería que la tratara como suele tratar a las chicas. Me ha sorprendido-aru.

Shinpachi: Yo me conformo con que no haga una de esas cosas feas que suele hacer de vez en cuando y la espante...

(Baja el punto de vista y se ve como Mairi se mete en el coche de Yamada y se van. Gintoki sube la escalera y encuentra a los muchachos sonrientes, él sigue algo rojo.)

Gintoki: Oye, ¿estabais mirando? (Asienten sin dejar de sonreír) ¡Vaya par de cotillas! ¿No os da vergüenza vigilar a vuestro jefe con su novia?

Shinpachi: (algo mosqueado) Eh, tú estabas haciendo muestra pública de afecto físico, deberías ser tú el avergonzado...

Gintoki: En primer lugar Mairi ha saltado encima de mí, y no iba a apartarla, y en segundo no hay nadie ahora allí para mirar, sólo vosotros... (Hace una mueca despreocupada). Y a quién quiero engañar, me hubiera dado igual si hubiera gente... (Hace una pausa y también sonríe mucho) ¿Qué, qué opináis?

Kagura: (entusiasmada) Aunque al principio no me gustaba la idea-aru porque Gin-chan a veces puede ser terrible con las mujeres, ahora me encanta que Mairi-chan y tú estéis juntos... ¡Podrás venir a nuestras meriendas especiales de los viernes!

Gintoki: (con expresión interesada) ¿Jah? ¿Es con ella con quién te vas los viernes por la tarde? Takuu, Kagura-chan, alguna vez me podrías haber invitado y así la hubiera conocido antes...

Shinpachi: (Le mira con hastío, pero no comenta nada). De verdad todo ha salido estupendamente: hemos ayudado a Mairi-san a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, hemos comido como nunca, y el jefe ha ligado con una chica. A esto yo lo llamaría un trabajo exitoso.

Kagura: ¡Somos héroes-aru!

Gintoki: Sí, ¿por qué no? (Sin perder la sonrisa los tres hacen un "high five". Fundido a negro).

[Escena: Cielo de la mañana algo nublado sobre Edo. Baja la vista y aparece un cementerio japonés. Mairi y Gintoki van caminando, vestidos con sus ropas habituales (aunque Mairi lleva zapatillas deportivas), ella porta un ramito de flores pequeñitas; para ante un templete en el que hay varias figuritas de Jizos, deposita las flores en un florero de piedra delante de una de ellas (tiene grabado el nombre "Hatsume"), saca del bolso un gorrito rojo de lana y se lo pone a la figurita. Luego deja en la base del templete un par de galletas de chocolate. Él observa todo este ritual con curiosidad].

Gintoki: ¿Eh? Pensaba que este extra era para visitar la tumba de la mala pécora de la señora Natsuno.

Mairi: Ah, así es... Aunque siempre que vengo al cementerio paso por aquí para traer algo a los niños de los Jizos..., y a mi hermano mayor, sobre todo. (Mairi emite un suspiro prolongado).  
"Nacimos juntos, pero él no sobrevivió al parto... (Mairi se incorpora, pasándose un dedo por debajo de un ojo para quitarse una lagrimita). Sigamos, pues.

(Gintoki le dedica una mirada seria y le ofrece una mano, que ella toma sin reparos. Caminan un poco más por el sendero y giran. Llegan a una tumba en la que se lee "Natsuno". Tiene flores bastante frescas en los floreros y uno de los tres sotobas está recién escrito y nuevo. Mairi lo mira con desprecio.)

Mairi: Bueno, aquí estamos. (Se inclina hacia la parte izquierda de la lápida). Suegra, le traigo un regalo de su hijo, gracias por no decirme que estaba vivo todos estos años, ¿eh? (Introduce una mano en el bolso y saca la bolsita de papel que le dio Kintaro, retirándola. Hay un cactus redondo en una maceta con una flor amarilla. Mairi lo observa con desprecio antes de ponerlo sobre la parte izquierda de la tumba).   
"Mire, qué planta tan bonita y adecuada para usted, los cactus, pequeños y cabezones y siempre dispuesto a pinchar, como usted lo era ¿eh, mala perra? Aquí se la dejo, al ladito de sus restos..., que oh vaya, no hay sitio en los floreros para ella.

(Mairi sigue mirando la tumba con cara de asco. Por detrás de ellos aparece un señor mayor, es el cuidador del cementerio, que está atento a la escena a una distancia prudente. Mairi mira a Gintoki, sonríe ferozmente y él retrocede un poco).

Gintoki: (le tiembla un poco la voz) Eh, oye, Mairi-chan... Esa cara tuya no me da buena espina...

Mairi: Ahora vas a saber por qué necesitaba que vinieras, Gin-san, y por qué llevo zapatillas deportivas desafiando toda noción de estilo y buen gusto, y sobre todo con ese abuelo vigilando...

Gintoki: Mairi-san, no sé qué planeas, pero me estás asustando. Ya no veo el ángel sin alas que decía Kagura, ahora mismo pareces un oni muy bonito... Y terrible.

Mairi: ¡Oh, gracias! ¿Kagura me llama así? ¡Qué mona! (Mairi observa al cuidador que está inclinado sobre una tumba arreglando algo. Mete la mano en el bolso y saca una botella de plástico, envuelta en un paño que al retirarlo se ve rellena con un líquido amarillento. Mairi se vuelve otra vez hacia la tumba).   
"Suegro, usted fue bueno conmigo, lamento que se vea involucrado en lo que voy a hacer... al menos tenga en cuenta que su mujer salpicaba todo de dolor.  
"Los cactus no necesitan que los rieguen, ¿no? Bueno, éste va a quedar bien hidratado, él y todo lo que haya debajo, con suerte hay alguna grieta y se cuela algo dentro de las cenizas de Michiko.

Gintoki: (pasando la vista de la botella, a Mairi y a la tumba.) Espera, ¿qué? Eso no es una infusión, ¿verdad? No me digas que vas a... (retrocede un paso, ligeramente en shock).

Mairi: (abriendo la botella con un pico del paño) Sí, es una infusión, bueno un cóctel... hecho por mí y mis hijos, un tercio de agua, dos tercios de nuestra orina mezclada... No tuve que insistirles para colaborar, ellos odiaban también a esta vieja (empieza a verter el contenido de la botella sobre el cactus, cuando la maceta se satura de líquido éste cae hacia los bordes de la tumba).   
"Lo hubiéramos hecho mil veces sobre ella cuando estaba viva... y no soy tan salvaje como para traer a los niños y hacerlo nosotros directamente sobre su tumba; evidentemente tampoco te lo iba a pedir a ti, es algo demasiado personal. Así que tengo esta triste venganza, algo es algo...

Cuidador del cementerio: (gritando) ¡Eh!¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Esa tumba es muy reciente y no necesitaba que la lavaran!

Mairi: (envolviendo bien la botella vacía en el paño y guardándosela) ¡Oiga, abuelo, no la he lavado, la he purificado como merecía! (Se gira hacia Gintoki) ¡Ah! ¡nunca antes había hecho algo tan vandálico, estoy muy excitada! Y ya me estoy arrepentiendo...

Gintoki: (ligeramente sorprendido aún). Esto no es algo que alguien se esperaría de una señorita de buena familia... Ni de casi nadie, takuu... No puedo decidir si está faceta tuya me agrada. Y aún no sé por qué querías venir conmigo, esto podrías haberlo hecho sola...

Mairi: (nerviosa, respira muy rápidamente) ¡Dame la mano y corre! ¡No puedes dejar que me caiga, y si pasa vuelve a ponerme de pie!¡Por eso estás aquí!

(Mairi empieza a correr por el camino que habían venido a la tumba, sonriente. Gintoki sale de su estupor y tras un "¡Espera!" le agarra la mano y toma la delantera. Detrás se ve al cuidador abriendo desmesuradamente la boca y llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras observa la tumba de la familia Natsuno. La imagen se congela y pasa a ser una ilustración.)

FIN DEL SÉPTIMO ACTO


	10. Epílogo

——Ending: Kiseki" by Snowkel, con una imagen nueva después de la de Sacchan. Se ve a Mairi mirando el cielo estrellado desde la cubierta de un velero mientras sostiene una taza de café humeante. El fulgor de Edo brilla a lo lejos—.

(Post créditos)

[Escena: Interior de la Yorozuya desde la puerta. Alguien llama, Shinpachi va a abrir y Gintoki va por detrás. Es Otose]

Gintoki: ¿Vienes por el alquiler, vieja? Arhg, qué pesada. Te voy a pagar hoy, hemos hecho un trabajo, pero tenemos que ir al banco primero.

Otose: Tan simpático siempre, ¿eh?¿Qué habrá visto esa bishoujo en ti?

Gintoki: ¿Qué hablas ahora? (Se acerca a ella suspicaz) ¿Qué bishoujo?

Otose: Esta mañana una chica rubia, alta y bonita ha venido a mi bar y ha pagado todos tus alquileres atrasados y un año por adelantado. (Saca unos papeles de su kimono). Tengo aquí los recibos... 

(Kagura se había acercado a la puerta. Los tres ponen cara de sorpresa).

Kagura: ¡Ah, seguro que ha sido Mairi-chan! ¡Ya nos habrá pagado también!

Gintoki: ¿Seguro? Espera, de esto no nos dijo nada, puede que haya elegido pagarnos de esta forma...

Shinpachi: ¡Vámonos al banco a comprobarlo! (Los tres se calzan rápido y salen corriendo. Otose se aparta para que no la arrollen).

Otose: Vaya energías tienen de repente... (Sopesa los recibos) Mejor me hago cargo de esto yo.

[Escena: Están los tres apelotonados delante de un cajero automático, se les ve tensos. En la pantalla hay una opción de “Consultar Saldo” junto a un botón.]

Gintoki: ¡Agh, no puedo darle! Estoy muy nervioso. Kagura, dale tú.

Kagura: No… ¡no puedo yo tampoco!

Shinpachi: De verdad...

(Shinpachi le da al botón. En las gafas de Shinpachi se ven reflejados seis ceros y el símbolo de los yenes. Pasan de la tensión a la felicidad. Con el punto de vista desde la calle, se oye un “¡Quééé!” gritado por los tres al unísono y se caen de espaldas.)

FIN.


End file.
